Good Cop Bad Cop
by intoxmush
Summary: A/U Kim is a new Police Officer working at the Upperton Police Department, her partner is Shego…But what does Kim’s blurry past have to do with the increasing crime rates of the city and what will the reluctant Shego teach her and vice versa?
1. She's my what?

**Authors Note:**

1) I know I have another story going on, but this one came to me as I was falling asleep the other night. I have a slight feeling that this story is going to be BIG!!! But it will take me a while to write… nonetheless it will be one of my Greatest Inventions Yet!!!!!

2) As I am writing in Australia and because I can only Google so much, I would like to apologize for any terms, places, geographical or cultural inaccuracies that may incur during this story, however I would be more than glad to change it if you decide to tell me.

3) This story will contain the following pairings so if you do not agree then I won't hold a grudge if you leave. KiGo (eventually), Bett/Viv, Ron/Monique, Yori/Will Du. (maybe some others not quite sure yet)

4) As always reviews, comments and even "flames" are welcome, it helps to make me a better writer and for you to enjoy what you're reading.

**Synopsis:** This is an AU---Kim is a new Police Officer working at the Upperton Police Department, her partner is Shego…But what does Kim's blurry past have to do with the increasing crime rates of the city and what will the reluctant Shego teach her and vice versa?

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the show "Kim Possible" nor do i own any of its alluring characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Chapter One-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Captain sat in his worn out leather desk chair vicariously smoking a cigarette, his eyes were fixed on the new recruit uncomfortably sitting in front of him, _'they get younger and more innocent by the day'_ he sullenly mused to himself.

Captain Steve Barkin had been head of the Upperton Police Department for 5 years; he was a very proud man who took policing within his city _very_ seriously. Over the past few months, the increasing crime rates of Upperton demonstrated the need for new and eager recruits on his force. So far his precinct had gone through 7 of these aspiring policemen and women, all of which resigned after working for a few days and in one case, after an hour from patrolling the city.

The large burly man was growing tired, he had been one of the first to realize that the city was becoming more and more disruptive, more unpredictable and more dangerous; he needed competent hands and more officers who had the same strong work ethics and moral values as his own. But as he stared at the young red head in front of him who had been appointed by the Chief of Police himself; he simultaneously found himself feeling very disappointed and feeling very old.

Exhaling his last breath of smoke, he crushed the filter into an over packed ashtray, filling the surrounding area in a small haze of smog and leaned back comfortably in his chair. The burly man glanced around his sparse office; there were minimal personal artifacts in his office; various degrees in criminology, security and policing and plaques acknowledging his time in the military hung on his wall. He only had one photo in his entire office which contained his ex-wife and estranged son. His large oaken desk was array with paperwork. All of the manila folders on it were filled with detailed reports, crime photos and fingerprints exposing the many criminals of the city...All folders, except one.

Barkin tsked his tongue which echoed in the deftly silent room and flicked through the profile one last time, hunching his broad shoulders as he relaxed his forearms on the desk, he cleared his hoarse throat and spoke to the young officer in front of him, craning his thick eyebrow whilst doing so.

"So, Officer…P?"

A gentle voice laced with honey replied through a polite smile.

"Officer Kim is just fine."

He glanced at the young red headed woman named Kim; she had a slender frame and wore her pristine dark blue uniform confidently, which slightly pleased Barkin. However the Captain had found it quite odd that the new recruit had opted to wear a long sleeve shirt, rather than the more favored short sleeved uniform especially during summer and what's more was that she was wearing what appeared to be, black fingerless motorcycle gloves. '_Hmm she didn't have a motorcycle helmet when she first walked in…I'll lecture her on road safety laws later' _he thought to himself.

"Riiiggghtt…Well Officer _Kim_, today you start your first day as a member of the Upperton Police Force, you should already know that my Precinct prides itself on the efficiency, loyalty and diligence of its policeman and uhh policewomen and that I will not tolerate for anything less. Understood?"

Kim faintly nodded her head; she was beginning to feel a bit pressured by the large man's stern gaze that seemed to pierce her being.

"Yes Sir"

Barkin nodded and gave a warm smile appreciating her docile attitude and lack of reply; though he silently berated himself, the man didn't want to appear too comfortable with the new girl, he firmly believed that he would not be seeing her by the end of the week. He then decided to test the girl to see if she had the galls to protect his city. Keeping a straight face he spoke to the seemingly oblivious woman nonchalantly.

"Good...You know most rookies wouldn't have accepted a job relating to security in this city, especially nowadays…"

The rookie gave her Captain a questioning look, although she had only moved in two days ago, the red haired woman believed that Upperton was a fine place to live in, it was clean, catered to the needs of all different types of people, culturally diverse and from what she could see safe.

The Captain continued, a grin tugging his lips.

"Let's just say, that you're going to be encountering much more than the average dimwitted thief, murderer or delinquent. This city holds some of the most dangerous megalomaniacs in the state, some of which are criminally insane who are annoyingly determined to achieve world domination and some of which run illegal underground operations; money laundering, brothels, the black market, you're going to be dealing with all of these things…But, I'm sure that you're _more_ than capable of handling these lowlifes, deranged or not."

Barkin smirked as he tested the will of his new officer_ 'I won't blame you if you run kid, fresh meat like you would fetch a great price in the underground'_. He stood up, making the leather in his office chair creak loudly, filling the silence in the room, the Lieutenant was about to assist the young woman out of his office, but she stood up. Her vibrant green eyes stood out in the dimly lit room, her cut jaw establishing a fiercely determined look on her face and she placed her balled fists by her sides, the Captain noticed an almost fiery aura about the young woman.

"Sir, I will not let you down, I can do anything"

Barkin was taken aback by his recruit's stern attitude; the kid believed that she could handle and even protect _his_ city. In the five years that he had lead the Upper ton City Police Department, Steve had never seen a face more passionate, met a person so difficult or just anyone that could surprise him…well almost never.

The sound of his office door opening loudly and almost unhinging from the frame broke the staring match between Captain and Officer. Barkin looked into the doorway out of habit; though, he knew perfectly well who the abrupt intruder was. He placed soothing fingertips to his temples.

"Officer Shego, so nice of you to join us and late as usual…. Do I need to give you the talk about docking your wages again? You're setting a really bad example to the other officers in the Department."

The pale green woman leaning against the doorframe gave a slight grunt; she was wearing fitted black slacks with a light green work shirt complimented by a black trench coat stopping at mid thigh which concealed her various Police equipment, minus the gun and baton. Her skin was an exotic pale green which made her sharp green eyes stand out, her long raven hair flowed down to her tailbone, she had a covertly voluptuous frame that was matched well with her toned and athletic body…basically Shego was gorgeous.

She inspected her nails to annoy her Captain whose blood pressure was slowly raising, nonetheless he continued to berate her

"And another thing, we're over this month's quota because of your unique…"methods". Shego, must you insist on sending every criminal to the infirmary before arresting them?"

The quiet woman broke the threshold by entering the room; she had an overpowering flair of strength in her stride that did not go unnoticed by Kim. With a small 'ooff' the raven haired woman sat in the chair in front of Barkins desk, she rubbed her temples using her thumb and index fingers. After a few pauses and listening to the sound of dripping water from the old water cooler, Shego looked up at her boss an uninterested face accompanying her lifeless voice.

"I wouldn't need to send them to the infirmary if they hadn't committed the crime in the first place." Was her simple reply

Barkin silently fumed, "So you're giving them their due Justice?"

Shego looked at her superior in the eye and continued to talk with indifference.

"No, I'm giving them the incentive to not re-commit; I thought one of the key aspects of modern Criminology was about implementing strategies and offering motivational schemes in order to reduce the risk of re-offending in criminals…If anything I think that we just found one…Not having to deal with me...Just put the tab down as 'Funding for Experimental Research'"

Realizing a losing battle and angered by the woman's work ethics, or lack thereof Barkin took his seat again, prompting Kim to do the same, their previous conversation long forgotten. After a moment's pause and remembering the red haired woman in his office, Barkin smiled evilly.

"Shego, I'd like to introduce your new…partner"

He motioned towards Kim with his head and Shego looked over to the occupied seat next to her, slightly surprised that she hadn't had seen the girl earlier. The pale green woman gave the younger woman a look over and she quickly surmised that the red head was fit, athletic, attractive and had that all too familiar smell of naïveté drenched on her skin. Kim visibly retracted, she did not like to be scrutinized under the gaze of someone she had just met, nor did she appreciate the older woman's arrogant and rude demeanor, but she slowly relaxed, knowing that the woman would be her partner.

Shego smirked at the red head's conflicting body language, 'She's definitely cute, I wonder how long she'll last…wait did he say…' Her own yelling interrupted her thoughts.

"YOU'RE GIVING ME A ROOKIE AS MY PARTNER?? You're not giving me her to show around, see how she likes the city so she can patrol with someone _else _at a later date…SHE'S MY PARTNER?"

Barkin couldn't even try to conceal the shit eating smirk that he callously displayed.

"Yes" Was his simple reply.

Furious, angry, royally pissed off would all have been sufficient terms to describe the pale green woman's feelings. Shego shot daggers at her boss; abruptly she stood and threateningly raised a fist towards her boss.

Barkin, still seated returned the woman's gaze, challenging her to question his authority; although it was an unspoken fact that the two respected each other on a professional level, the Captain sometimes felt that the Detective would knowingly hinder his leadership by asserting her independence. He held his look as if to say 'You know you need one and this is payback for that last comment so stop bitching'.

After a pregnant pause Shego crossed her arms and sharply huffed, signifying her reluctant surrender to her Captains request. 'That man just signed his death warrant' she promised.

Her silent fuming was halted by an outstretched gloved hand which penetrated the pale green woman's personal space. Shego looked at the offending hands owner and into Kim's green eyes which danced with courtesy. Kim broke the silence first, subtly retracting her hand as she realized she wasn't going to get a warm handshake.

"Hi, pleased to meet you, I'm Kim P"

The older woman visibly scowled at her new 'partner' and decided to be just as immature as her superior. Scoffing mockingly Shego replied.

"Kim P? What kind of name is that?"

Kim's eye twitched; firstly she did not appreciate how strongly Barkin had tried to discourage her from working at the Precinct, secondly she did not like how her new 'partner' blatantly opposed the idea of working with her and thirdly she _hated _it when people mocked her name. The red head, who was now standing decided to bite back.

"And what kind of name is She…go? What's your last name Down?"

"I'll show you who's going down!"

Shego roared as she felt her temper flair; she ignited her fists which furiously danced with hot green plasma, in reaction to the sudden outburst, Kim took a step backwards, almost knocking over the chair, to say the very least, was surprised; there was a mixture of fear and curiosity that danced within her. The pale green woman was about to strike the immobilized recruit, but was halted by the sound of two forceful palms thundering against a large oaken desk.

"Ladies, Ladies!"

The seething Captain barked; sometimes he could not believe the childishness of his police officers, even if Shego was involved. In the most level voice he could muster the burly man continued, glancing at them as if reprimanding children.

"I expect that if you two are to be working together, you will do so civilly, this is a Police Department not a Kindergarten..." He pointed a finger towards the offended red head "…_You_ cannot afford to be kicked out on the first day of the job…" he then pointed towards the enraged pale green woman whose hands were still lit "…And _you_ won't have a stable paycheck if I discharge you…Now, do I make myself clear?"

The exhausted Lieutenant received a grunt and a nod from his two employees.

"Good…Now Shego I want you to give Officer Kim a tour of the city that she'll be helping you to protect, show her the streets and introduce her to some of the 'regulars'"

The pale green woman conceded to the request by expelling another grunt whilst extinguishing her plasma, the red head next to her relaxed her stance.

"Kim, I want you to clock in, as of now you are a Police Officer working for Upperton's 5th Precinct, go talk to my secretary, she'll give you forms and a brief run down on the workings of this Department. Shego I need to speak with you privately."

The red head nodded and then regarded her new partner one last time which earned her a scowl. Shego looked at Barkin who implored her to be at least somewhat chivalrous. the older woman sighed and looked at the red head.

"I'll see you outside…_Kimmie_"

Kim tugged at the edges of her gloves, hating the nickname but accepting the regards and then she silently left the room.

Barkin sat down on his chair and exhaled a sigh for what seemed like the hundredth time that day; he glanced at the simple clock on the wall and read the time _'It's not even 11am…who has issues like these at this time of morning?' _He looked at the unimpressed pale green woman standing in front of him, her arms were crossed tightly in front of her large bust as she glared at the man.

Avoiding eye contact as he rested clasped hands on his desk once again, Barkin began.

"Shego, before you start, hear me out. You and I both know that you need a partner, hell you need just about anyone in you life, it's been half a year Shego...half a year, you need to move on…" He paused, hoping that the woman would not interrupt him but to just stand and listen "...Just, for the sake of our Captain Detective relationship, just humor me…Be nice to the kid, give her a chance, I know she exudes innocence but she might just surprise you."

The pale green woman reluctantly accepted her Captain's orders.

"Fine _Captain_, but you owe me"

Shego stalked towards the door and as she held onto the cold doorknob she slightly turned to the side to look at her boss one last time.

"Answer me something Captain, after all that's happened and everything I've done, why are you giving her to me? Why not pawn her off to Officer Will Du?"

For the first time that day Captain Barkin smiled without regret.

"Because Du already has a partner and if there's one person I'd trust to taint an innocent mind and potentially scar for life it would be you…I know that you can handle her Shego"

Shego smirked back.

"You certainly know how to boost office morale Captain."

She gave her superior a quick salute with her index and middles fingers and then walked out of the door; leaving the exhausted burly man in his office to stew over his decisions. As the door clicked shut the two people on either side of the office concurrently had the same thought, both slinking their heads in doing so.

_'This is going to be a long day.'_

* * *

There we have the first chapter of Good Cop Bad Cop, hopefully it's good enough to continue...if not I'm still doing it just for my own personal twisted pleasure.

**Next Chapter: **Kim meets some interesting new characters with the aid of Shego, can they keep a descent conversation? not likely


	2. The 'Regulars'

A/N : Hey guys thanks for the reviews...remember comments, helpful tips etc are always welcome, I'm having trouble in finding a beta so if anyone would like to be mine that'd be wicked! Otherwise you're just going to have to put up with my story as is. Thank-you

This chapter occurs right after the first.

Sorry guys i just thought this chapter needed a little tweaking.

* * *

Shego lifted her head up and was instantly met with vibrant green eyes. The pale green woman was perplexed at the rookie awkwardly standing in front of her; she felt that there was something odd about the young red head, like there was some sort of secret behind her innocent demeanor. Shego couldn't care less about the rookie and had no intentions on figuring out what secret Kim held, but it did unnerve her just a little.

The red head attempted to start conversation; a slight blush crept on her cheeks because of Shego's gaze.

"Sooooo."

The pale green woman snapped out of her thoughts. "You clocked in yet?"

Kim nodded and gave a smile, all animosity from before had seemingly disappeared.

"Yeap, Tara was very nice and helpful"

"_Tara?"_

"Yeah, the sectaries name? Oh and do you know where my desk is? "

Shego sneered, "Well _Princess_, _your _desk is conveniently next to mine, but it still has crap on it from the last occupant so I'll go clean it up for you, just wander around or something…And stop asking me questions, it's too early for that"

Kim accepted Shego's response with a nod and wandered around the precinct "O. k…see you in ten"

Shego groaned and placed a hand to her forehead _'God this kids so compliant'_

_

* * *

  
_

Kim walked around the large precinct 'It's like a TV show' she concluded; it was bustling with Policeman and women trying to find their latest suspect, witnesses patiently waiting to be interviewed and criminals being handcuffed and questioned. There was a mixture of stale coffee and antiquity embedded in the precincts walls and the sounds of phones ringing and conversations about clandestine operations filled the air. The red haired rookie smiled '_welcome to the first day of the rest of your life_'.

An Asian woman interrupted Kim's thoughts.

"Hello, you must be the new recruit" The woman bowed to the surprised red head.

She spoke with a slight oriental accent, but otherwise had perfect English. She wore the same Police uniform as Kim, with her short hair tied back with a red headband.

Returning the bow Kim replied.

"Yes, I'm Kim P."

"Pleased to meet you P-san, my name is Yori Yamanaka and this is my partner Will Du, we're both patrol officers for Upperton city."

The Asian woman pointed towards a taller man that was standing next to her, he too wore a uniform, but he wore it with a sense of arrogance and superiority. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and his face was anything but pleased with the new recruit, suffice to say, Kim did not like the man already.

Nonetheless the red head smiled politely and extended a hand to the man.

"Hello"

Will just scowled making Kim slowly retract her hand, Yori was quick to apologize whilst shooting a frown towards her partner.

"Pardon my partner; I believe he's what you Americans call a grade A asshole?" This earned a glare from Will, but Yori was quick to recover. "…But don't let that deter you; he is a very competent Policeman…perhaps even more so than Shego-sama?"

Playing to Wills ego had the desired effect, he visibly brightened, his glowering face replaced by a conceited smirk.

"Well I wouldn't say that…o. k maybe I would." He looked at the red head in front of him and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway I'm going to place my bets"

Will walked away from the two women, missing Kim's confused face from his last statement.

"Bets?" Kim inquired.

Yori smiled and explained.

"I believe that he is going to be placing his bets on how long you will last here"

The red head deflated and silently huffed.

"What are the odds?"

"I believe that the odds are 2/1 you'll end up packing back to where you came from by the end of the week, but not without checking out from the hospital first."

Kim sulked; her pride had taken quite the bashing today. "Why does everyone think that I'm not going to survive this job?"

Sensing Kim's disappointment, Yori's eyes softened and then bowed to show her remorse.

"Forgive me P-san, our intentions were not to discourage you, we are simply 'having fun at the office'."

For the first time that day, Kim genuinely smiled due to the woman's sincerity.

"Thank you Officer Yamanaka…"

"For what Kim-san?" asked Yori.

"For talking to me like a human being, I was beginning to think that all people that worked her were uptight"

Yori returned the smile and chuckled.

"It is my pleasure P-san and please, call me Yori."

The red head's smile became bigger "Only if you call me Kim"

* * *

Shego brushed her fingertips across the engraved ink on the desk plate and smirked. 'I am so going to pay you back whenever I see you next, leaving me with a Rookie…'

She sighed and placed the item in a box, along with the other personalized objects that had belonged to her ex-partner. They had worked together for seven years; Shego had learnt everything from her partner; how to be aggressive, how to work the criminals that dwelled in the streets, how to deal with Superiors and how to defend as well as fight for what you believe in.

Shego's eyes faltered; guilt and remorse shot through her being like a bucket full of ice; it pained the pale green woman to know that her partner had left the precinct because of her own negligence. It was because of her mistake that she had unintentionally destroyed the lives of three people.

She closed her eyes willing the small tears to disappear and then she drew a deep breath to stabilize herself. Taking one more look at all her ex- partner's belongings, Shego closed the box and placed it under her desk and in doing so the memories of her past become hidden once more.

* * *

Shego walked up to a laughing Kim and Yori, she rolled her eyes and folded her arms, annoyed at how quickly they had bonded.

"Come on Princess" The two women looked at Shego; Yori craned her eyebrow at the nickname.

"What?" Shego asked defensively.

The Asian woman shook her head.

"Nothing Shego-san, it's just I wasn't aware that you were Kim-sans new partner…" She smiled at Kim "…I think that I'm going to place my bet now, in _favor_ of your lasting prescience in this precinct." And with a wave she left a flabbergasted Shego and her new friend Kim.

Shego turned towards the smiling red head whilst playing with her car keys in one hand.

"That is a weird woman, she can definitely fight and is polite as a priest but she's odd…Anyway let's show you around the city"

_'And maybe I can ditch you somewhere whilst I'm at it._' Shego thought a smile tugging her lips.

* * *

The ride in the car was filled with an uncomfortable silence; obviously the conversation back in Barkin's office had not been forgotten. Kim started playing with the edges of her gloves as she bit the bottom of her lip, she knew that her new partner was…difficult, but she was hoping that Shego would at least cut her a little slack. The pale green woman's eyes were fixed on the road, she didn't want to converse with the rookie and she had no intentions on apologizing for almost using her plasma against the red head.

Kim began talking, hoping to dissipate some of the tension.

"Look about what happened in Barkin's office, I shouldn't have let my temper get to me like that, I just don't like it when people mock my name."

_**Silence**_

"Are you planning on showing me the city without talking? Because you could've just given me a ticket for the Upperton city tour bus that would've been a lot more educational than what you're giving me"

Shego bitterly muttered under her breath.

"Yeah because that's the last thing I need right now, a lost rookie and a pissed off Captain on my ass"

Kim decided to leave the conversation; she didn't want to aggravate the _very_ short tempered driver. So she rested her head in her palm and peered out the window; she watched the ordinary people go about their ordinary lives, businessman, joggers, families, friends, everyone who had adjusted to their lifestyles and were content. She gave a deep sigh and wondered '_Will I ever be that ordinary?'_

After half an hour Kim couldn't take the silence anymore and decided to break it.

"This city's really nice; it's hard to believe that it contains some of the characters that Captain Barkin described"

They stopped at a red light and for the first time since they had gotten in the car Shego looked at Kim, her eyes narrowed and she sounded almost offended by the ignorance of red head's comment.

"Is it really? I mean come on Princess, look at all those buildings, look at all those _people,_ is it really hard to believe that out of all those people there isn't one; rapist, murderer, thief or slightly unhinged person? Inside every human there's a deranged tormentor waiting to be released, some are just more attuned to that side than others and those are the people that we catch every day on this job…"

Shego paused as the light turned green and allowed her words to be sunk in the red head before continuing.

"…Some people say that criminals act on impulse, they break the law for the rush, I'm more skeptical, I think that they know exactly what they're doing and are just running on what they're very calculated mind is telling them to do, but nonetheless these people could be anyone and they could be someone you know. They could be a friend, family, spouse, co-worker, it could be anyone, people that are involved in our everyday lives, these people know our psyche, and they know us as an individual. And who's to say that they won't use that to their advantage? It's not the crazy megalomaniac's hell bent on world domination you should worry about Princess; it's the people that you know."

Kim was perplexed by the older woman's words; she knew that everyone had the potential to commit a felony, but she had never heard someone express their disgust of human behavior so…strongly. If Kim was going to gain the trust of her new partner, she would have to work for it and what's more was that she would keep having to work at the relationship…the red head was already beginning to get tired.

"Is that why you shut everyone out?"

Shego smirked "Something like that."

The pale green woman decided to change the topic, Barkin had pre-empted her ability to taint Kim's innocence with reality, but she didn't want to be too straightforward about it. She glanced at the red head, noticing how her uniform covered almost every inch of her body.

"What's with the get up Princess? It's like 80 degrees (27 degrees Celsius) outside and I'm pretty sure that you have a fine body underneath all those clothes, so why cover it up?"

Shego quickly berated herself for her choice of words, not that Kim noticed, she was just trying to hide the blush that was quickly covering her cheeks.

"I uhh, get abnormally cold very fast, sometimes I feel like I'm getting pneumonia and I'll be standing out in the sunshine, my bodies just weird like that you know?"

She explained as she played with the edges of her gloved hands, hoping that her lie wasn't going to be caught.

Shego nodded in understanding and lifted up her right hand to ignite her plasma, she allowed it to flicker, the green glow dancing around her fingertips, much to the fascination of Kim.

"Yeah I know what you mean; I get unnaturally hot because of the plasma in my body" She extinguished her plasma. Placing both hands on the wheel Shego began to talk to Kim.

"Where are you staying anyway?"

The red haired rookie smiled at the question, glad that her partner was starting to make an effort.

"I'm renting in this huge unit complex in the West, near Upperton Hospital"

"You mean the one on the corner across the road from Rockford Park?"

"That's the one"

Shego hung her head and closed her eyes for a second "Greeaaaaaaaat… looks like you're my new neighbor as well as my new recruit"

Kim sat up in her seat, a huge smile was on her face "You mean you live… Spankin"

The pale green woman craned her eyebrow.

"Unless you plan on following up on that, I suggest you never use that phrase again." The comment made Kim blush, much to the amusement of Shego.

"…And yes I live there, apartment 46B for the past 7 years now, but just so you know Princess, I do _not_ mix business with pleasure, not that I find your company in any way pleasurable. Basically if I see you around the unit, be assured that I will treat you like how I treat the rest of the tenants….I will avoid you like the plague"

Kim deflated, but just a little bit, she liked the idea of living near her new partner, they could get to know each other better and perhaps even become friends.

* * *

The car came to an abrupt stop outside of a dingy alleyway; it was littered with large dumpsters filled with decaying food and mangy cats scrounging to survive.

Shego got out of the car first, Kim followed; a repugnant smell wafted through her nose, making her instantly cover it with her sleeve, the pale green woman smirked.

"Where are we?" The red head inquired, her voice muffled by her shirt sleeve.

"We're going to be meeting one of the 'regulars"

Was the pale green woman's reply, and then she started walking into the alleyway, disregarding the smell and the cats that glared at the intruders.

They were in the middle of the alley way when Kim finally caught up with Shego, she was a little out of breath seeing as she couldn't breathe out of her nose.

The older woman seemed to be looking for someone, as she looked behind and inside large dumpsters, Kim could just make out what she was saying.

"Drakken, where are you blue boy?"

"Ahhhh Shego, did you steal what I requested?"

A voice answered, they walked a few steps, their heels echoing in the decrepit lane and found the owner.

Kim looked with inquisitive eyes; a blue man in a tattered dark blue lab coat was hunched over a cardboard box. Surprisingly the man didn't smell too bad, but he didn't look all 'together' either. A scar under his left eye marked his face and his unruly black hair was carelessly tied in a ponytail.

The cardboard box was littered with random objects; there was chewed gum, toys, a broken shoe, some kitchen utensils and what appeared to be fan motor. Leaving his project for the moment Dr. Drakken regarded the two women in front of him, a look of disappointment on his face when he realized that Shego had showed up empty handed.

The pale green woman rolled her eyes at the disillusioned scientist, she took a nail file from her pocket and started to file her nails, her voice dripped of boredom.

"No Dr. D, frankly I don't think that you pay me enough to steal for you and today's my day off remember?"

"But Sheeeeeeego…" he drew out the name in order to get the woman's attention; much to Shego's annoyance "… you knew I needed the parts for my device and then when I build it, it will be MY GREATEST INVENTION YET"

Drakken began to laugh manically, Shego just rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah sure it will Dr. D"

The blue man stopped laughing when he realized that there was another presence in the alleyway, he stood up immediately as a show of respect.

"Oh Shego you brought me company I see…"

The moment Drakken looked at Kim, his eyes widened; he became temporarily immobilized at the sight of the red haired girl. _'No it can't be her, it's been seven years, what would she doing in Upperton?'_

Kim shifted her weight as she felt the strange mans gaze upon her, she knew that she would be safe in the alley way, because not only was she a Police Officer, but Shego, her partner would back her up…right?

Kim offered her hand and silently thanked God that she was wearing gloves.

"Hi I'm Kim P"

The blue doctor looked at the hand and gently shook it with both of his, holding onto it as if it were porcelain. He searched her green eyes as if trying to figure out a secret and repeated her name in a whisper

"Kim…"

Drakken began to mumble words under his breath that Kim couldn't make out, she retrieved her hand from his grip. She was a little disturbed by the man's actions and his overall demeanor, but there was something about him…for some reason she felt this vague sense of familiarity with him.

Shego decided to break the silence, neither noticing nor caring that the two people in front of her were searching each other for clues.

"Dr. D, you're ranting again, how do you expect to take over the world if you monologue to yourself? Someone could interrupt your 'genius' schemes…" She placed her nail file into her pocket and folded her arms.

"… Anyway D as I said I'm not here to work for you today, I'm here for a social visit, have you by any chance heard anything on the underground? Like any big shipments or big operations that I need to be aware of? Maybe from Jack Hench or Big Daddy?"

The blue man snapped out of his trance and pondered the questions, tapping his finger on his chin. However after a few seconds, something inside the man snapped and he jumped onto the pale green woman, hanging onto her for dear life; his box and its contents flying across the laneway.

"You can't leave me Shego! We're an evil family remember? We stick together you can't leave me! I still need parts….I'll pay you more! Look I'll give you this…Little Diablo toy"

Drakken wailed as he offered a broken figurine to the furious woman.

_'Shego, don't fry him, he could have info and Barkin would kill you, I repeat do. not. fry. him._!" Shego repeated these words in her head like a mantra, she counted to ten, drew deep breathes and pried the sniveling doctor off of her.

Kim watched in amusement as she tried to stifle her laughter; she was surprised that the older woman wasn't blowing up at the man and she was also happy that for the first time that day, she wasn't the one being embarrassed.

"Gah! Calm down Drew, I'm not looking for work… I've got you remember?" She almost slapped herself for that comment "…Anyway I'm just asking so that I could intercept the shipments and maybe steal some equipment for you that's all"

"Oh good"

The blue man quickly got off Shego, remembering who she was and what her plasma powers could do; he began to pick up the fallen objects and his box as he answered Shego's previous question.

"Well I haven't heard anything about any shipments as such… but I have heard something about a new boss in town, I don't know any details just that this guy is planning to overrule the underground network and bring it up into the city, but other than that I don't know. Now can I get back to my work?"

Shego thought about the blue man's words, not liking what she was hearing, she turned around and waved to the blundering doctor.

"Sure thing Dr. D, see you around"

Kim looked at the scientist who was busy dismantling a motor and muttering incoherently to himself.

"Goodbye Dr. Drakken"

Dr. Drakken stopped playing with the motor; he looked up to in the dark alleyway where Kim and Shego disappeared from and as he heard the echoing footsteps growing fainter and fainter he replied.

"Goodbye Kimberly…It was good to see you again."

* * *

The car door slammed and Kim had the sudden urge to rip off her clothes for fear of disease or that _something_ was on her body. She turned towards Shego, who was just sitting in the driver's seat, contemplating Drakken's words, "Hmm I don't like this 'new boss' Drakken told us about, have to follow it up with Barkin" She said to no-one in particular.

Kim broke her thoughts.

"O. k what was that all about? Why were you all friendly with one of the 'regulars?'?"

"Because blue boy is harmless, he has this whole idea that he's some great evil scientist and that I work as his professional thief…absurd huh? If I ever worked for that guy, I'd have given him 3rd degree burns on the first day just to shut him up. His slightly unhinged and he rants until your ears bleed, but his harmless enough, plus he gets good information, he can move around discreetly and people just tend to ignore him…he hears everything and disregards it at the same time, he's quite the fellow."

She replied matter-of-factly. Kim craned an eyebrow, accepting the answer but wanting to ask more.

"So he just paid you, for extracting information off of him?"

Shego smirked and fumbled with the diablo toy that was given to her as payment.

"He's deranged, not unreasonable…"

A cell phone rang, breaking their conversation; Shego answered on the second chime.

"Yeah?"

She placed the toy on the dashboard and rested her head against the window.

"Dammit his out _again?_ What's that redneck got himself into this time? HE'S WHAT?!?! Oh I'm coming alright, I'll show him what the 'green babe can do'"

Shego hung up the phone and shoved it back into her pocket, igniting the engine she turned towards Kim.

"O. k pumpkin let's see what you can do."

* * *

Shego walked up towards Barkin, he was hunched over the hood of a Police car, looking at the blueprints for the Upperton City Bank whilst talking to another Officer.

"Long time no annoy Captain, what's the problem?" Asked Shego, suspending the conversation Barkin was having.

"Bank robbery turned hostage situation, Motor Ed's leading the group"

Shego rolled her eyes; she had just put the mechanic in jail for street racing and automobile theft, how he could've broken out really surprised her, not to mention pissed her off.

"How many and what's he want?"

Barkin stood his full height and crossed his arms.

"From what we can gather 12 hostages in total and 6 armed robbers; he wants an unmarked bus leading to the nearest airport to Mexico, a BMW K 1300 GT motorcycle in red and _get this_ he desires a chance with the _and I quote_ 'hot green babe that sent me to the pen'"

Shego could feel her anger flair.

"That sassy bastard thinks he can score a date with me after he robs a bank? And these are the criminals of today's generation, I feel mortified, ashamed and slightly disturbed."

"Uh-huh tell that to your therapist in your next session; right now you have a job to do…Can _she_ handle it?"

The Captain nodded his head towards Kim who was conversing with Yori; Shego just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll just tell her to stay put while I do the grunt work, from what she's about to experience I'll say she'll be out the door by the end of the day."

Barkin looked doubtful. "Better not put your money on that"

Shego grinned as she began to walk to the two women, instantly catching their attention.

"I already did back at the office…Come on Princess, gear up and let's go"

* * *

It was supposed to be an easy operation; Shego had informed Kim that they would be climbing through the air vents and as discreetly as possible, Shego would take care of the robbers and Kim had to make sure that all hostages were accounted for and had their bodies lying flat on the floor.

But how was Kim and Shego supposed to know that one of the hostages was actually an undercover robber? And how were they she supposed to know that the robber would draw a weapon on an innocent child?

Kim had watched the entire incident and acted on instinct, the man couldn't see her and she played to that advantage whilst Shego tried to negotiate with the man. The red head could hear the child whimpering in the robber's hand and she knew that she had to act quickly and with the greatest precision. The red head was faster than lightning as she activated the right pressure points, effectively rendering the man unconscious and saving the child from his deadly clutches.

The hostages were being interviewed by various news casters whilst _all_ of the robbers were given medical attention thanks to Shego's nefarious methods. Motor Ed who was sporting several burn injuries was being handcuffed by a Police Officer, when the cameras started filming him, he looked directly into the cameras, a grin spreading across his bruised face. "Yo seriously dude, that green babe is like woahhhhhh and now i'm just like ouch dude, what can i tell you, love is hard? So it's back to the pen with me oh and dudes seriously, remember, that if you want your ride pimped, you can just contact me via jail mail...seriously"

The news presenters just laughed at the audacity of the man and continued on with their reports, Shego just looked on with narrowed eyes. _'And life continues' _she thought bitterly.

Kim was walking away from the entire situation;silently proud of how well she performed her manual anesthetic; but her arm was yanked backwards causing her to face a furious pale green woman.

"What the hell was that all about?" Shego hissed.

"What was what all about?" She asked dumbly.

Shego bore her eyes into Kim's "You know damned well, I told you to stay put and keep the hostages safe! Instead you run around and act all hero on me...This isn't a cartoon Princess, that kid could've been shot because of your negligence! What if you didn't hit the right pressure points? What if the robber shifted just one millimeter, he wouldn't be paralyzed in fact he'd be far from it"

Kim returned the hard glare and shook her arm free. "_Hero? Negligence? _I'm sorry but who's the one that got all high and mighty back there? "Leave the crooks to me; I can handle them on my own"" she mimicked Shego, who almost burst with fury.

"IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY!"

The red head felt angry at the older woman's petulance.

"So? Just because I'm an inexperienced Police Officer, doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself"

"That's just it! When you're out here, you're not _just_ fighting for your own survival…you're fighting for the survival of others."

A vein was pulsating on Shegos forehead as she tried to reason with the rookie; she could not risk Kim taking chances at the expense of someone else life; as a Police Officer, as a protector, it is your duty to ensure the safety of civilians, regardless of the ridiculous demands being made at the time.

But the young rookie could not see Shego's logic and in doing so replaced it with her own.

"Look, no-one's hurt, everyone's safe, what's the real reason you scolding me like a child? Are you still admonishing the fact that we're partners? Are you really that incapable of saying "well done?" or are you just pissed that a rookie did your job for you?"

Kim covered her mouth immediately, hoping that she hadn't just said those words to her partner.

But it was too late, Shego's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Screw you P."

And then she walked away at the bumbling red head.

* * *

"And then the kid tells me that _I'm _immature and that I was just pissed because she did my job for me!!"

Shego basically yelled into her mobile. The other patrons of the bar barely noticed the outburst, all the regulars knew that the pale green copdidn't drink anymore and this frightened them, as it appeared that the woman was even more aggressive sober than drunk.

The voice on the other line replied, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Yeah…she's way off the ball with that one Shego"

"And what the hell does that mean?"

The other woman sighed.

"We've been talking for three Goddamn hours about your new rookie's blunder. Shego you seem to be forgetting something …She's not me. You can't just expect people to exceed your standards and have the same logic and reasoning as you, because if we did then we'd all be angry green bitches, trying to kill one another. Give the kid a chance, she sounds pleasant enough."

Shego sucked on her coke bottle and made a displeased face.

"Yeah about as pleasant as the ten foot pole stuck up her snooty ass…" She rubbed her tired eyes and sighed "… why can't you come back? Barkin is really doing my head in, something about increasing crimes rates, I swear his gone mental."

Shego's ex-partner laughed.

"Shego sweetie…we've already established this…he was always mental." The comment caused Shego to chuckle; the voice continued, all sense of playfulness gone.

"And besides Shego…I…I'm just still not comfortable leaving the house yet."

The pale green woman looked up and stared at nothing in particular as a flood of guilt and sympathy rushed within her. She tried to sound strong and supportive to her best friend and ex-partner but the words only came out as a whisper.

"Betty, it's been six months, you have to let go"

There was a long pause, before Betty Director answered; the spite in her voice was clear and it cut Shego deep.

"_I _have to let go? Shego where are you right now? Let me guess, at another _bar _I suppose? I mean excuse me if _my_ lover and _your_ childhood best friend died because of our incompetence…"

Shego could hear Betty's ragged breathing; she knew that her friend was crying, out of hatred or out of longing she didn't know, but she wasn't going to desert the woman, so Shego just held onto the phone, patiently listening as she felt her own heart shattered all over again.

After what seemed like eternity Betty regained her composure.

"Shego I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, it…it wasn't your fault…"

The pale green woman shook her head, not accepting her friends claim, she took a deep breath to rid herself of the weakness she felt but her voice was still hoarse.

"No you're right it was my fault she died…Viv…Vivian was something else…"

Betty whispered back as she remembered her late lover. "Yeah she was"

The pale green woman cleared her throat as she realized that she was in public "Look Betty I gotta go now, talk to you later"

She was about to hang up but Betty's voice resounded in her ears.

"Goodnight Shego…oh and about the rookie, give her some time and cut her some slack. Remember, she's just an innocent kid, who made a silly mistake on her first day, remind you of anyone?"

Shego smiled an all knowing smile "Yeah"

And then she hung up.

The lonely woman stared at the TV which hung in the middle of the bartender's wall. Shego began to reminisce about her first day working as an Upperton Police Officer and smiled at the fond memory.

That day the pale green woman had proved Murphey's Law in which dictates that "Anything that can go wrong will go wrong". Her first case with Betty was a murder, not only did she wrap the victim's hands in plastic thus making identification of the body _very_ difficult, but she had also spent half of the day recovering evidence that she had lost, not to mention the embarrassing lack of confidence she displayed whilst interviewing suspects. But Betty was there to help her through everything, she took the new rookie under her wing; she was patient, she was caring, she picked up Shego's slack and even when the pale green woman started to become more aggressive to not only suspects, but to everyone in general, Betty never once left Shego's side, they had a partnership that couldn't be reckoned with.

And even when Betty started to date Shego's best friend since childhood, the plasma wielding woman was happy for her friends, because she knew that the bonds to their friendship could only be strengthened, for so many years it was just Shego, Betty and Vivian. Those were the days where the pale green woman was truly happy...and then it happened.

Shego absentmindedly fiddled with the coke bottle, she didn't even notice as a tall blonde haired woman approached her. The woman wore a sleek black dress that hugged her curvaceous body, her hips swayed erotically from side to side and she wore crimson red lipstick which complimented her sea blue eyes.

The woman tilted her head to the side and talked to Shego, who was still reminiscing.

"Hey sugar, aren't you the one from the TV, with the bank robbery today?"

Her voice was sweet, pleasing to the ears.

Shego got out of her stupor and looked at the blonde knockout, yet she replied with indifference.

"Yeah? what of it?"

The blonde placed the back of her hand to her forehead and feigned intoxication.

"Well seeing as you're a Police Officer and I am finding myself quite…inebriated, I think that it's your duty to help me home, is it not?"

The blonde smiled saucily and her eyes slowly undressed Shego, said woman just shrugged and drank the last remnants of her coke.

"Let's go"

Arm in arm the two women walked out of the bar and into the frosty streets of Upperton city; the blonde nibbled on her lover's ear and Shego merely accepted the physical attention, as she did most nights.

* * *

I know that was a lengthy chapter but it would've been weird if i ended it where i originally wanted to end it...And i will be revising the story once I'm done with it so it will be better in due time.

**Next Chapter: **Lunch and the zoo...is that a date?


	3. Elephants don't forget Pt1

Sorry for the late update...Just been sorting out life

Special thanks to Lazari for picking up the spelling mistake..it has now been amended.

* * *

Kim traced the scars on her arms with gentle fingertips; all of them were long healed and each one was cut with precision. Each scar was grouped into five, as if a prisoner had been maliciously counting the days of their confinement on her arms.

She counted each group of five for the umpteenth time; there were sixty-nine in total…138 made up the individual count…138, _'What is the significance of this number? Why are the 138 scars cut so cleanly? How did they get there? Why?'_

She had asked these questions over and over again with hatred entwined with loneliness…'_Who am I?'_

The permanent flesh wounds were methodically etched on either side of her hands and then stopped at the middle of her forearms, as if pre-empting the onslaught of more abrasions. She couldn't remember how the scars had formed or if she had been the one to cut her own flesh, but she knew that behind each line, there was an untold story.

She grimaced at the healed lacerations, she felt disgusted by them, they made her feel dirty; not because they ruined her vanity but because they were a permanent reminder that part of her being was missing. Once, she had felt nostalgic looking at her scars, causing her to try and figure out her past, she had been desperate in trying to obtain the answers, but when she ventured through those damned avenues, the only thing that she found were more questions. After time, with no ends to the means, she simply lost hope and meekly accepted that she was born at the age of eighteen, with a past that didn't matter.

She stood in front of her mirror, not caring who the person in the reflection was and buttoned up her long work sleeve shirt, she then placed her leather fingerless gloves on her hands and fixed the nametag on her left breast pocket that simply stated 'Kim P'. Before heading to work, she nodded to the intruder in the mirror, once more satisfied that her 138 secrets along with her unknown past were concealed.

* * *

"And in today's news Upperton Zoo welcomes its newest member, Sasha the African baby elephant. This poor little creature was rescued after poachers maimed her home and slaughtered her herd; it's a true case of Bambi…" Barkin switched off the TV in his office _'Great, another tourist attraction_' he mumbled to himself.

As he was about to read another stack of files on his desk, the door swung open, revealing an exhausted pale green woman. She stalked into the office and plopped into her usual chair in front of Barkin's desk.

Before the man could look at her, Shego spoke first whilst lightly rubbing away the sleep from her eyes.

"Heard that you wanted to talk to me" she yawned.

The burly man looked up from his papers to look at the woman in front of him, he noticed the day old wrinkles embedded in her clothes and craned an eyebrow at them.

"Did you go home last night?" he questioned.

Shego rolled her eyes "No, you caught me mid _walk of shame_…what do you want?"

Not caring to speculate on her remark, Barkin sat back in his chair.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how you and your new partner are getting along"

She sighed "Well she's been here for a week, you tell me"

The pale green woman still wasn't accustomed to the idea of having a partner; she didn't not like the girl, Shego didn't even know her and the raven haired woman was adamant in keeping it that way. Ever since Kim's first day and the Bank Robbery incident with Motor Ed, Shego had known that she wouldn't be able to work with the rookie, their values andmethods were completely different. Believe it or not Shego was more of a think before you act type of Policeman, she planned how to detain the criminals; it was more than just plasma burns and rage, it was methodic. Kim however based her actions on instinct; she relied too heavily on what she felt she needed to do rather than rationalizing on how she ought to protect civilians. The pale green woman had felt that this was a liability and thus she had no intention of making the red head her responsibility.

An unspoken agreement had erupted in the rookie's first week…Don't annoy or associate with me and I won't burn half your face off.

Barkin smoothed the wrinkles in his forehead "You know, the guys aren't too happy losing all their bets to Yori"

"And you're blaming me? I lost just as much" She replied scathingly.

The Captain looked up "You still haven't answered my question"

The pale green woman looked around before offering "She's…fine?"

An eyebrow craned "Fine?"

Slowly she replied, hoping that he superior wouldn't get angry "O. k, maybe I haven't really been with her during patrol…"

The other eyebrow shot up "So what have you been doing?"

"Patrolling other places…that she's nowhere near?" Shego closed her eyes in anticipation of Barkin's reaction.

"You've been letting an unattended rookie patrol these streets for the past week?"

Shego squrimed in her seat. "You're not going to pop a vein are you?"

Barkin considered her words for a few moments and then he chuckled lightly "Actually I'm impressed…"

Shego was relieved and shocked, before she could reply the man interrupted, he smiled and leaned forward in his chair.

"The first day I met that kid, she told me that she could do anything…"

The pale green woman rolled her eyes "Way to blow your own horn"

"Will you just listen? I could have your badge for going against my direct orders you know" Barkin snapped, when he was assured that the woman in front of him was not going to interrupt again, he continued.

"…Anyway when I first interviewed her she told me that she could do anything and yes I had the exact same sentiments as you…But think about it, on her first day, she single handedly paralyzed a bank robber who was holding a kid at gunpoint…She's had to put up with pretty much the whole department foretelling her eminent demise as a cop in this city…She's been partnered up with you…And now you're telling me that she's been patrolling these streets and catching criminals mind you, whilst unattended for the past week?"

Shego crossed her arms "I'm sure this has a point, but I fail to see the pencil"

Barkin's eyes glazed over as if reminiscing, "It's just… I haven't been impressed in so long, not since my first day when I met well, you".

Shego smirked, the first time they had met, Barkin had thought that she was just another cop that would follow orders, catch the bad guys and then be content with a pat on the back and a modest pay-check…oh how wrong he was.

The Captain tapped his chin thoughtfully "She's got something about her"

The pale green woman bolted upright in her chair "You've noticed it too?"

"Noticed what?" He questioned, confused about the woman's abruptness.

She shook her head "…Nothing"

Shego decided not to point out her uneasiness towards Kim, from the onslaught of meeting the red head Shego had felt that there was something odd about the rookie. It wasn't the anything to do with her personality or physical appearance, Shego couldn't quite explain it. For example there would be times when she would notice how the rookie would glance behind her shoulder when she thought she was alone or how she would tug at the edges of her gloves when she felt uncomfortable. Shego had dismissed it as the red head just being paranoid from moving into a new city, but even the excuses couldn't alleviate the nagging feeling that something was _off_ with Kim.

"Right well, Shego I need you to help me on this one…Please, I implore you, there's something about this kid that makes me want to keep her, I don't know why and my gut instinct is always right…So just make sure she stays" Requested the Captain.

"And what do you suggest I do with the puppy Captain?" she asked sardonically

Barkin glanced at his watch and smiled "Well, seeing as you just strolled in and it's about lunchtime, why not take her out? Get to know her, see what makes her tick and what would make her stay"

Shego rolled her eyes "God you make it sound like a date"

"You know how I feel about inter-office relationships Shego" He replied sternly.

"Then maybe I should just to piss you off" She smirked as if taking the thought into consideration. Shego stood up and walked towards the door, her hand was poised at the doorknob.

"By the way, how's Betty?"

The question caught her off guard, making her contemplate the answer.

"She's…alive, doesn't leave the house much, not since…" Shego trailed off.

The burly man nodded solemnly "Well, remember if you need any days off just…"

She cut him off "Laters Captain I'm going to be late for my date"

And with that Shego hastily exited the office and in doing so she almost collided into a red haired rookie.

Unfazed by the abrupt meeting Kim looked at Shego quizzically. "I didn't know you were dating someone"

"I'm not, get what you need and let's go"

Kim was confused; this had been the first time in a week since the pale green woman had actually wanted to associate with her.

"Where are we going?"

Shego smirked "You're going to buy me lunch Pumpkin"

* * *

They ended up in a small dimly lit café on the corner of a busy street; although the city life was bustling with commuters and business people, the actual café had few customers; it was quiet and smelt of roasted coffee beans and fresh toast, the overall atmosphere was laidback and very inviting at the same time.

After ordering and taking seats that were positioned in front of a large window, Kim peered out into the big city and was amazed by its array of hectic occupants. Although she had been living in Upperton for the past two weeks, patrolling and capturing criminals didn't allow her the time to take in the city's culture. In doing so, she began to contemplate Shego's theory that essentially people were unhinged beings, but generally chose to live their daily routines in order to mask their secrets. Kim smiled sadly,_ 'Maybe she's right…at least that would make me more human',_ comfort washed over the red head as she appreciated the cruel sense of irony, '_I think I just became a permanent resident of this city_' she concluded.

Shego unconsciously began to fiddle with the salt and pepper shakers, ignoring her companions silence, she was in deep thought about Barkin's words in relation Kim _'there's something about her'_. Her eyebrow furrowed _'why do I have to take care of her? Why does everyone keep telling me to give her a chance? Gah I can protect the city myself, I've been doing it for the past six months…"_

She stole a glance at the red head and decided to heed Barkin's request for once.

"So…how are you finding the workload?"

Kim snapped out of her thoughts and smiled "It's no big, although you guys weren't kidding when you said that the city is full of odd megalomaniacs, there's this one guy named Killigan, he has this fetish with…"

Shego rolled her eyes 'God this kid doesn't shut up'; she continued to ignore the red head's words, until she heard a question.

"I haven't seen you much around the building, been busy lately?"

"Not really, I try not to have a social life outside of work" Shego replied dismissively, earning a confused glance from the red head.

Since Kim had moved into her apartment, she had met almost all of the buildings occupants when going about routine chores, such as picking up mail, going grocery shopping or when she was just lost in the building however, she was yet to see the pale green woman.

"Guess you weren't kidding when you said that you'd avoid me like the plague" She commented in a low tone, Shego was surprised that she had noticed how disappointed the red head sounded causing her to feel like she had just kicked a puppy.

"Hey don't worry about it I avoid everyone" Shego replied in a gentle voice in an effort to comfort Kim.

_'What the hell? Why do I care?'_ the pale green woman asked herself as she tried to look away from Kim. Upon hearing those words however, the rookie shot her head up to look at her partner, a huge smile plastered on her face in appreciation to Shego's momentary kindness.

Before she could redeem herself, the waiter came with their food, breaking the moment. A comfortable silence elapsed as the two ate, Kim would steal quick glances at the older woman and beam as she thought about her partner's previous comment and Shego would occasionally catch the red head's smile and mutter something about "Damned rookie" and "pathetic look". Kim found Shego's fluctuating behavior endearing and was amused by how quickly she was able to get under her green partners skin. The red head was curious about the woman who always seemed so frustrated and anger orientated; Shego was an enigma that was dangerously encased by green plasma and Kim found herself being interested in that.

She wanted to know why her partner was so reluctant in working with her and she knew that it'd would take a lot of effort on her part to break through the shell that encased Shego, but the red head felt like she needed to, if only to make her forget about her own past.

"Hey Shego, why did you become a cop? I mean you always look pretty miserable around the station, does the work we do not satisfy you?"

The question surprised both women, they were comfortably eating and then Kim had to break the silence, the red head berated herself but she figured that she had already asked the question so there was no point in going back on it; she was actually kind of curious.

Shego furrowed her eyebrow; she was offended by the audacity of the kid.

"I just… have my reasons…and stop being nosy"

Kim hadn't meant pry, but as long as they were on the topic, she intended to see how much information she could get out of the pale green woman…so she did the unthinkable. The red head pouted her lip and made her eyes quiver with tears, she didn't know where she had learnt this technique from, but she did know it was very effective in getting what she wanted.

Shego looked up at the red head…Big mistake, she found herself immediately overwhelmed by the Kim's face, it had been the second time that day, that the pale green woman had felt compelled to cheer the rookie up. _'Gah, what is that? It makes me want to…oh that kid is good'_

Shego drew a long breathe and threw an annoyed glance at the red head, causing her to cower a little.

"O. k look…Firstly, never _ever_ do that again, as much as I'd like to hurt you, I just can't hurt an innocent puppy and secondly...well like everyone else around the station I guess I have my own vendetta, I have my own experience that made me want to be a cop…"

Kim chewed her food thoughtfully and replied "I understand that"

Shego scoffed, but Kim continued.

"No seriously I get it, something in your past has made you want to protect people, to make sure that no-one else in the world ever goes through what you did…I actually think that that's quite admirable"

The pale green woman's eyes widened, no-one had ever called her admirable before, not her as a person, not her actions. She was just plasma charged bitch that was aggressive in her techniques, that was how she wanted to be perceived and that was how she was perceived.

"So what was your experience?" Kim asked, catching Shego out of her thoughts.

"Ehh?"

Kim smiled "What was that pivotal moment in your life that made you want to become a cop?"

Shego closed her eyes heavily and swallowed a breath of air.

"When I was a kid…I saw something, something that I wasn't supposed to..." She was about to explain more but she caught herself in her throat; _'Why am I telling her this?' _she thought; Shego casually smirked and replaced her guard that was momentarily put down.

"Funnily enough it was about the same time I lost my faith in humanity"

Kim tilted her head to the side "But if you've lost your faith in humanity, then why do it? Plasma powers or not, you risk your life everyday for a bunch of people that you don't even seem to care about you …why?"

_'This kid just doesn't give up'_ thought Shego, "Because even though humanity's lost, we still need to feel protected, otherwise the world would be in chaos"

The red head shook her head, "That still doesn't explain why _you_ do it…I don't accept that you're just along for the ride to protect people so that there wouldn't be anarchy…you're not a pawn"

Shego smiled and clasped her fingers together "So what are your reasons Princess?"

Kim returned the smile "I wanted to become a cop so that I can help people"

The pale green woman groaned at this response _'This kid is like Mother Theresa or something_' she found herself becoming irritated by the red head's questions, since the pale green woman shared one of her secrets; the red head might as well reciprocate.

"You risk your life everyday just to help people? That's your reason? Come on Pumpkin, that's the lame excuse you give in your C.V"

The rookie raised an eyebrow "Have you been reading my file?"

Shego threw her hands in the air "Doy! You are the person I've begrudgingly accepted under my proverbial wing, I basically need to know all about you!"

"Isn't that a little personal? And aren't those files supposed to be confidential?" Kim inquired

Shego scoffed "Nah, Barkin likes being thorough…and as I said Princess I basically need to know all about you…"

The older woman calmed down and slunk back in her chair, she gazed into Kim's green eyes and smirked "Come on Princess spill, quid quo pro"

Kim furrowed her eyebrow as if trying to figure out a puzzle, she had asked this question herself, she had decided to become a police officer not long after College, she just felt compelled to do it, to help people but she didn't know why, it was like she was trying to vindicate herself of something.

"I suppose I just…want to...figure out who I am"

Shego's phone rang, but before answering she gave Kim a look as if to say 'We are so not done talking about this'

"Yeah?" Shego rubbed her forehead "Fine, we'll be there in 20"

She hung up the phone and looked at the puzzled red head.

"Finish up Princess; we're going to the zoo"

* * *

Next Chapter: Kim has some nightmares


	4. Elephants don't forget Pt2

Firstly I'd like to say…this chapter is crap, however it is somewhat important so I understand if you just skim through this.

And I've been thinking that some of the characters are OOC, I dunnoe if it's good or bad but it seems to fit in with the story...but that's my opinion tell me what you think.

* * *

Sasha the baby elephant was in the animal care facility; she was a shy creature by nature and it did not help that a few days ago strange men had placed her in a synthetic habitat without her herd; What's more was that the men had suddenly left and now an even stranger woman was trying to kidnap her.

DNAmy held out a hand of bananas and in a motherly voice she attempted to entice the young elephant.

"Cooey little Sasha, ooo look how cute you are, come with mummy Amy and I will splice you into a cute little Eleskunk, come on"

The calf curiously looked at the round woman with freckles, her small trunk could smell the ripened fruit, it was within reach, it smelled like home and it was deathly intoxicating. Glancing around cautiously for any sight of poachers or any other threat, the elephant took a step forward; she looked up into the kind eyes of the crouched woman and slowly moved her trunk around the bananas.

The woman formerly known as Amy Hall smiled 'Aren't you just adorable?' she let go of the bananas and walked slowly around the elephant. She then leashed the baby elephant with one she found in the facility and walked the calf out the door muttering sweet nonsense's to the happily munching elephant.

* * *

Shego couldn't believe her predicament _'Great, I can see it on my tombstone right now. "**Shego, green plasma bitch…squished by an Orangapus, her remains will missed**"'_ she sardonically thought as she tried to free herself from one of the tentacles of the ten foot creature.

The Orangapus was a mixture of a Malaysian orangutan and a squid. It had six squirming tentacles protruding from its sides and was very aggressive in contrast to the docile demeanor that 'normal' orangutan's possessed.

DNAmy walked out of the care facility and watched as her beloved creature held the pale green "meanie" in its grip, she looked down at the young elephant.

"Whose mummy's soon to be Eleskunk? Whose mummy's soon to be Eleskunk?" she cooed to the calf. She was too busy being affectionate towards the elephant to notice a red headed rookie walk towards her; Kim placed a hand on her hip.

"Eleskunk…really?" She inquired raising an eyebrow.

DNAmy looked at the red head in front of her unfazed by the intruder's presence and smiled politely "Well dear, it would be a nice addition to my collection of real life cutesy wootsey cuddle buddies"

Shego's eyes narrowed as she noticed the red head figure standing next to the mad geneticist.

"Kimmie, what are you doing?? You're supposed to be getting civilians out of here"

Kim smiled at the pale green woman "That's all taken care of; I came here to help you, after all I'm your partner"

The older woman could feel her blood boil "You are not my partner!!! I do not need your help…"

The rookie however was not taken aback "Says you the woman who's in the death grip of a… (she looked back at DNAmy) what is that exactly?"

DMAmy smiled "It's an Orangapus sweety"

The red head nodded her head "Oh"

Shego rolled her eyes, and in doing so she caught sight of a small child hiding behind an ice-cream stand. '_Jeez really? Oh come on'_

The pale green woman huffed and looked the rookie "Princess Change of plan, brat at 12 o'clock!"

Kim looked at where her partner was indicating and saw the toddler scrunched up in a ball with his eyes shut, she then looked at her partner questioningly.

Shego caught this look and decided to answer for the red head "Nuh-uh Pumpkin don't you dare give me that look, I...Can…handle…the…Orangapus" She continued to squirm in the creatures tentacles.

"But…" Kim tried to protest.

Shego snapped "JUST DO IT"

Kim gave a sigh and shook her head, 'One of these days' she promised to herself. The red head ran towards the small child, dodging the large creature's legs and jumping over some destroyed pavement. She reached the child with ease and sheltered him with her clothed arms. She snuggled him close to her body and nudged her head on the top of his in an act of motherly comfort.

"Hey, its o. k I've got you shh"

She glanced at a wide eyed Shego and smiled in re-assurance _'Come on partner you can do this'_

Shego saw that her partner's mission was complete and smiled to herself '_So she can follow orders'._

The pale green woman smirked at the Orangapus_ 'Looks like it's just you and me big man'._ She was beginning to lose oxygen, she knew that she had to act fast and decided to go for her last resort. She shut her eyes tightly and began to channel her plasma; her body began to glow a brilliant shade of green.

The beast's eyes widened as it began to feel a fiery hot sensation surge through one of its tentacles.

Kim didn't blink as she watched in awe as her partner assaulted the creature; her body could almost feel the intensity of the plasma charged form. '_She's amazing._.._And that reminds me I have to ask her about that one day'_ she told herself as she watched Shego swiftly climb onto the dazzled creatures back.

Shego's legs wrapped around the back of the Orangapus's neck as it long tentacles reached around to squash her; but she promptly replied by shooting plasma balls towards the long defenders. By now her body had stopped glowing but she was beginning to lose stamina and her plasma bolts were becoming weaker.

_'Come on give me an opening so I can knock you out_' she pleaded as she rode the beasts back, she noticed that the Orangapus was also starting to lose the will and the balance to fight.

The Orangapus stopped its assault in order to search for a useful weapon against the unwelcomed parasite on its back. Shego smirked as she took her opening; she placed both her heads on the temples of the ten foot beast, once again she channeled her plasma in her hands and in a blaze of green glory she gave the beast full bout of concussion. _'Good night little fella'_ she thought to herself as she jumped off the creatures back and landed in a safe zone.

The Orangapus gave a disgruntled roar and then landed on the concrete with a climatic thud, it was snoring loudly and its hair and tentacles was burned in several different places.

Shego dusted herself off and stalked towards DNAmy who had watched the entire fight in mortification not far from where Kim was positioned, the young calf having long abandoned her to be by a more protective figure.

DNAmy cowered under green woman's gaze.

"Firstly, I do not appreciate tentacles prodding around my body, secondly this cuddy buddy fetish you've got going on... yeah taking bestiality to a whole new level there and thirdly, you are so going down"

Shego menacingly held up a plasma charged fist towards the petrified scientist.

* * *

After knotting the sleeping Orangpuses tentacles and cuffing a much bruised DNAmy, Shego walked towards Kim, the young boy and the freed elephant.

"Told you Princess, Orangapus pfft piece of cake"

Kim rolled her eyes "Yeah you give Hanuman a real run for his money; come on the Captain should be waiting outside for us"

They decided to leave the prisoners to Will Du and Yori; the latter giving Kim a thumbs up in recognition of her job well done.

During their walk towards the entrance Shego glanced at the toddler and then at the rookie and then she smiled repeating as she repeated her earlier words in her head '_So the princess can take orders'._

Kim noticed her partners gaze and blushed; she was about to question her Shego, but a chilling sensation coursed through her being.

The red head stopped dead in her tracks, she felt like she was being watched by the devil; the base of her spine shuddered and a wave of nausea ripped through her stomach. She looked around the zoo and held her perspiring forehead, she was feeling faint now and her knees were beginning to buckle under her weight 'Eugh what's going on?'

The rookie tried to follow Shego's voice but she couldn't, the sickness overtaking her and as her head hit the pavement, she could've sworn that she saw a blurred image of a black robed figure in the distance.

* * *

It was dark, but she could tell that she was in an office…The air smelled metallic, but that didn't faze her, in fact she felt pleased…'_Mission Complete_' her soul concluded as she closed her eyes and took in the scent again.

She took out a steel knife; one that had journeyed with her since the beginning of time, or so it seemed. She lifted up a black sleeve and dragged the sharpened edge against her bare arm, adding to the collection of scars already there. A trail of blood travelled the length; she smirked and licked the blade, then the lesion making sure that there was no evidence; she felt no pain, none worth noticing anyway. As she savored the rich flavor on her tongue she placed her small companion back in its holster.

The black clothed girl casually walked out of the room leaving behind a corpse. The body was of a male freshly introduced to the realms torture and death, his jaw was disjointed and his eyes were widened in horror.

She walked into the empty street, like the office there was only silence save for the clicking of her shoes; she opened the passenger side door of a parked 1987 black Mercedes Benz and got in.

She took of her black mask, revealing her long red mane and looked at the waiting driver, her green eyes accentuated by the moons rays. The man placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder and smiled at her achievement.

"Well done Kimberly"

* * *

Kim bolted upright, her body was sweating and her arms were thrashing wildly.

Shego caught the girl's wrists "Whoa whoa Princess, stop, halt! Calm Down!! Look at me! KIM!"

The red heads focused her eyes and then she took a breath taking in the familiar smell of a sterile environment "Wha?? Where am I?"

Shego released her grip on the red head and smirked. "You're in Upperton Hospital; you fainted as we were walking out of the Zoo…I didn't take you for a squirmier Princess"

The rookie flared her nostrils, once more taking in the potent smell of disinfectant; she steadied the rhythm of her heartbeat and took in the sound of the beeping monitors.

Kim gave a sigh of relief as she realized that she was back to reality. '_What was that dream about?' _she asked herself furrowing her eyebrows, but before she could ponder the nightmare any further she looked down at her bare arms and in doing so her eyes instantly widened…her scars were exposed to the world. Suddenly feeling very self conscious she quickly hid her scarred arms under the hospital sheets and waited for the onslaught of questions.

But none came; she glanced at the older woman and suddenly realized something.

"I remember you"

Shego, who had been watching the red head's quirky behavior only smirked "Doy, green plasma bitch that's your partner"

Kim looked at the older woman questioningly.

"What?" Shego replied defensively.

The rookie smiled "You just called me your partner"

The pale green woman rubbed the back of her neck and averted eye contact "Well, anyone who risked their neck for some innocent kid is…o. k in my books"

_'Looks like you're taking a shine to the kid_' a voice sing song in Shego's head '_…Well she is cute and she can follow…oh shut up'_ the woman quipped as she admonished herself.

Kim almost laughed at her partner's internal conflict "Sooo… Your books…Am I there in pencil or pen?"

Shego chuckled; yeah maybe the Princess wasn't so bad.

* * *

**~Somewhere Underground~**

A one eyed man rubbed his beard in thought as he watched the nervous woman shift her weight from side to side.

The woman had long black hair that reached the middle of her back; she had an athletic build sculpted by her lifestyle that was ordained before she was born; she chewed the bottom of her lip which were painted in red, her pale skin accentuating the vibrant colour and her hazel eyes apprehensively darted from left to right.

"Hmm, judging by the anxiety that seems to be exuding from your pores, I am going to conclude that you visited her today didn't you?"

The woman nodded her head meekly. "I just wanted to see..."

A hard slap impacted on her left cheek, causing her head to turn to the side and avoid the man's gaze; she could feel a stinging sensation but knew better than to soothe it.

He looked at her sternly "You don't do anything unless I say so understood?"

Another meek nod "Yes father"

He placed his hand to the side and conveyed a more soothing tone "She left us, she left you…but don't worry Ekaterina, she'll be back soon enough, you just have to keep doing what I tell you to"

It was a promise that she believed as she bore into the man's eyes with hatred and hope "Yes father"

* * *

I can see the many questions floating in your head right now, but all will be revealed in due time.

**Next Chapter:** Kim and Shego make a bet


	5. The Bet PT1

Just because they will never know my words this story is for Eve and Louise.

A/N: I was going to make "father" Gemini But i thought nahhh i'll make him into someone more... villainous, hence my lack of update.

* * *

A curvaceous blonde sauntered across the road; she barely even noticed the truck that came charging towards her.

"HEY WATCH OUT!!" Kim yelled as she ran into the line of fire; in a split second the truck driver zoomed past the two as the rookie cop tackled the blonde to the ground and in doing so a small crack was heard.

"Are you alright?" The red head asked, she got off of the blonde and began to dust off her uniform.

The blonde tried to get off the ground "Yeah Sweetie, I'm just…ow"

She clutched her ankle and Kim instantly leaned forward to inspect the area. "Lemme see…"

The red head massaged the wound, whilst trying to determine the damage.

"Hmm it may be a sprain, come on I'll take you to the hospital to get this properly checked" She looked at the injured woman and was instantly mesmerized by the blondes piercing blue eyes. Kim could easily admit that the blonde was attractive which would shock most people because she was usually the one oblivious to matters of sex appeal and the like.

The woman withdrew. "Uh uh No hospitals Red"

Kim broke out of her momentary trance and sighed _'Does everyone in this city have to give me a new name?'_

"Then at least let me take you to where I work, there's a first aid kit there" She offered.

The blonde woman studied her rescuers blue Police uniform. "Sorry Red, I don't do Police stations either"

"Either I take you with me to work or I'll… book you for J-walking" Kim stated firmly.

The woman craned an eyebrow "Really Red? You sure you wanna _go_ there?" She challenged, she was sure that she could take the younger woman on.

Kim's eyes began to water slightly; she puffed her bottom lip and looked at the victim "Please"

The blonde could feel something in her heart melt causing her to relent "Aren't you just a sweety? Oh fine"

Kim beamed and then helped the woman off of the ground; the blue eyed woman wrapped an arm around her rescuers shoulder knowing that she would be limping which caused the red head to slightly blush.

"By the way I'm Kim" the rookie stated whilst trying to avoid eye contact at the woman and ignoring how close they were to each other.

"I'm….Louise, but you can call me anything you want _Red_" The woman winked, amused by the police officers quick blush.

They walked towards the station in silence; when they were in front of the doors Louise stiffened causing the two to stop walking. Kim craned an eyebrow, taking in the other woman's uncomfortable gaze.

"You alright?" she asked.

The blonde nodded her head in reassurance but was obviously uncomfortable to be where she was "Yeah just stumbling a bit…"

Louise drew a deep breath "O. k let's do this"

* * *

They walked into the busy station; Kim greeted her colleges with a nod, it had been two weeks since the Zoo altercation with DNAmy and the Officers at the station had finally accepted the red head as one of their peers. They had reasoned that anyone who could impress The Captain, imprison criminals as well as hold Shego for a partner was worth their respect. And the red heads cheerful and typically ultraistic nature only made the rookie more popular within her ranks.

Kim helped Louise sit down at her desk and barely noticed that Yori had come up behind them.

"Good morning Kim-san" The Asian woman greeted.

Kim smiled at her colleague "Morning Yori, this is Louise; she had a bit of a fall when I was walking to work today"

Yori smiled sweetly at the blonde woman and bowed her head.

"Pleased to meet you Louise-san, I apologize that I cannot stay to talk but I am going to collect my winnings from the other day…oh and Kim-san I must thank you for helping me earn those winnings it was most enjoyable"

Kim almost laughed "It's no big Yori, you're the one that had faith in me,_ I_ should be thanking you…By the way are you still staying over tonight?"

Yori nodded her head enthusiastically "Hai Kim-sama, I am most excited about the sleep over"

"See you then Yori"

"Hai, it was nice to meet you Louise san, you are in good hands" Yori bowed one last time and then she left the two women.

Shego strolled into the busy station; she had been in a good mood lately, much to the approval of Captain Barkin. The woman had been somewhat less aggressive to her vict…people that she was arresting, meaning that the Captain hadn't been over the budget in two months. The other policemen knew better than to take advantage of the green woman's change in demeanor so they still stayed away from her.

"Yo kiddies" Shego greeted as she walked up to her partner's desk, when she saw who was there she tilted her head and was stunned by the sight. She watched in confusion as her partner and a _very_ familiar looking blonde seemed to be conversing and acting cozy in the police station. "Uhhh"

Kim looked up and noticed her partner's blank expression "Good Morning Shego, this is Louise; Louise this is Shego, my partner" she introduced.

"Partner?" Louise asked craning a manicured eyebrow.

The red head blushed at the assumption "Oh no not like that!"

She smiled sweetly trying to rectify her outburst "…I'll just get the first aid kit and see what we can do"

The rookie stood and went to the kitchen station, leaving a gaping Shego and an injured Louise together.

Obviously the pale green woman had no intention on seeing one of her conquests again…Least of all at the place where she worked…It could ruin her reputation, her image…People would pry and Shego hated people prying into her life.

"Hi sugar" Louise said with a saucy wink.

"Damn this obnoxiously small city" She mumbled under her breath.

Shego glared at Louise who just acted smug.

She was about to berate the blonde when Kim interrupted the staring contest, holding a first aid kit in her gloved hands. Even after her partner had found out about her scars, the rookie still felt insecure about them, Shego hadn't asked her about them though; the red head would've simply stated that she couldn't remember how she got them, which was the truth. But it still surprised her that even after two weeks since the hospital and working together on duty, the pale green woman never even hinted that she knew about them…Or that she cared.

The red head gently placed the sprained ankle in her lap, making sure that it was elevated; again she began to feel around the injury. "That's definitely a sprain, but it's nothing big"

Louise gave a deliberate moan and then smirked at Shego, whilst Kim wrapped a gauze tape around her injury, oblivious to the thick atmosphere which surrounded her.

"Mmm Red your hands are so talented…don't you think sugar?" The blonde commented whilst adding a bold wink towards the pale green woman.

Shego's eye twitched "Princess…talk…now!"

She yanked Kim by the collar and pulled her in an empty interrogation room, leaving a giggling blonde by herself.

Shego slammed the door and glared at her confused partner.

"Look I don't mind you bringing in lost strays, but Louise isn't who she says she is" she practically blurted.

"What are you talking about?" Kim questioned whilst tilting her head to the side.

Shego sighed "Her real name is Eve".

The rookie craned an eyebrow "How do you…"

She was silence by the older woman throwing a blue alligator skinned purse into her arms.

"You stole her wallet? But how did you…." Kim asked wide eyed.

"Had to Pumpkin…" Shego replied nonchalantly, she then tapped her chin with her finger in thought "…which now begs the question, why did she lie to you about her name?"

The rookie sighed and decided to humor her partner's irrational idea. She peered into the purse and took out the first I.D that she could find; she quickly glanced at the name and shook her head.

"Her middle name is Louise…so what if she gave us her middle name?"

Shego folded her arms "If a stranger saved your life would you give them _your_ middle name?"

"I don't have one Shego" Was Kim's simple reply.

"Ohhh…well hypothetically"

"O. k I'm going to pretend that we just committed an offence….But you seem to be quite interested in this" Kim commented suspiciously.

"Well I just… uhh" Shego stuttered, she didn't want her partner knowing about her late night misdeeds, not that everyone at the station didn't know, but working with the rookie for the past few months, she had come to…respect her and didn't know what the innocent rookies reaction would be.

"You're hiding something I can feel it" Prodded Kim.

"No I'm not" The pale green woman denied a little too quickly.

Kim couldn't believe her partners attitude; she was sure that the older woman was hiding something, but she couldn't figure out what it was…Not that she wasn't going to try.

"Yeah and I'm the lizard queen… alright partner how about this, since this station is so enthusiastic on bets, how about we make one?" Kim asked with slight grin.

The pale green woman thought about it for a moment "…Go on"

The red head's grin widened "If I can figure out why you're so apprehensive about Louise…Eve, then you'll let me spar with you at least once a week in Rockefeller park across from our apartment…If not then I'll gladly patrol the streets of Upperton by myself for the next month"

It was Shego's turn to grin, she reasoned that if she could "_encourage" _Eve to not say anything incriminating to Kim about their one night stand, then she would be Princess free for a month.

"Not that you'll find anything Kimmie; but you've got yourself a deal" Shego said holding out a hand, Kim took it and the bet was set.

They both walked back to the injured woman, both grinning from ear to ear, adamant that they were going to win the bet.

Eve was taking in Kim's desk and noticed the bareness of it, there was only one photo depicting a younger Kim and two friends hugging each other in front of a building named 'Go University'.

"How's your ankle feeling _Eve_?" Kim asked.

The blonde smiled at the two women. "Its fine Red…you just called me Eve didn't you?"

Kim nodded. The woman now named Eve gave a sigh.

"And I suppose your partner told you everything _else_ didn't she?"

Shego decided to quickly step in, hoping that Kim wouldn't ask what the woman had meant. "Why are you wandering the streets? Why did you lie about your name to Kimmie and why are you so weary around Police and hospitals? What or who are you hiding from?"

The blonde smirked "My, aren't we full of questions this time?"

Kim held up the blonde's wallet and after a moment the injured woman just rolled her eyes.

"I suppose you didn't take a look at my full name did you?"

The rookie opened up Eve's wallet and read the I.D cautiously this time 'Eve…Louise…Killigan'

"Wait…Noooo"

"That's right Red; I'm none other than the heiress of Killigan Estate…Duff Killigan's daughter" The blonde admitted.

Kim almost dropped the purse. "That Scottish guy with the thing for golf? Then how come you speak without the accent? And why are you roaming the streets? (the red head hung her head) Next I assume you'll tell me that you've got a pot of gold under your dress"

"Leprechauns are Irish Red…And as you can probably tell I ran away from my pa, we had a bit of a disagreement._ I_ was raised in America after my daddy decided to migrate here not long after my mother passed, don't give me your sympathies because I didn't know the her…And for your information I wouldn't exactly call _it_ a pot of gold…But I suppose that it's close enough and I'm sure that you'd agree with me"

The blonde gave Shego a flirtatious wink as Kim blushed at the last statement.

"Alright! That's it; we're going to see daddy dearest right now!!!" The pale green woman practically screamed.

"And if I don't comply?" Eve inquired.

"Then you'll be seeing a plasma green banshee" Shego replied making her hands pulsate with a green glow.

Realizing defeat Duff Killigan's daughter rolled her eyes again. "Again, Irish sugar…but I suppose I don't have a choice do I?"

* * *

The Killigan Estate held the only four story Scottish themed mansion in the Upperton countryside. It had 6 double bedrooms and was decorated with various artifacts which proudly demonstrated the ancestral background of the Killigan clan. The land that the manor was built upon had a Private 18 Hole golf course and was garnished with flora that was specially shipped from Scotland; and although Upperton itself was usually a warm area, the estate held a frosty atmosphere which reflected Scotland's chilly yet welcoming plains.

Duff Killigan was practicing his putting when he heard the front door slam; he thoroughly wiped one of his most prized possessions and gently placed it in his golf bag.

When Eve limped into the large study area, the Scotsman beamed, he didn't even notice Kim and Shego who had escorted her when he bear hugged the blonde, much to her chagrin.

"Ahh my wee little one has returned to her father! Have yee finally accepted your birth right as my successor Evie dearest?" He questioned into her hair.

Eve reluctantly accepted the embrace and then glanced at her father; apart from the huge bags under his eyes the man seemed fine.

"No pa, I haven't, these lovely Policewoman decided to take me back here" She said whilst motioning her head towards her rescuers.

The Scottish man let go of his daughter to welcome his guests. "Ahh well, let me just thank the people who brought my little Evie back home"

He looked at Shego and then at Kim, he took in the red head's features for a few seconds and immediately shuddered, his face showing disdain. "Ach I remember yee"

Kim nodded her head sheepishly. "Yes sir, I gave you a ticket the other day for disturbing the golfing community for using aggressive techniques sin order to land a hole in one"

The man scratched the back of his head somewhat abashed by the reminder "Yeah well you see lass, I was havin' a hard day, this one ere had just left me and I needed to take me frustrations out on somethin' but they wouldn't let me in…So I decided to teach em a lesson"

Eve admonished her father "Pa you know how much I hate it when you get all violent, we have a golf course right here… I swear sometimes I think you love golfing more than you do me"

The man looked back at his daughter "Evie you know that's not true…I cannot help if I have a strong passion for the sport…I dream about it every night lass, when a man is barred from his true love, he cannot help but exhaust every option there is into re-livin' that proud moment once again"

The blonde crossed her arms "And in doing so you disregard everything else important to you pa? Including me? …When I told you that I was gay you didn't even flinch"

He threw up his hands in exasperation "Ach your sexuality doesn't concern me lass…"

"Well daddy does make a good point Eve; I mean he does wear a skirt…" Shego commented.

"It's a kilt lass and I'd thank _you_ not to intervene in family matters…" Duff snarled.

Kim glanced at her partner to see if the plasma wielding was going to go into the defensive; Shego's flinch was all the red head needed for confirmation. The rookie shot her hand out and held Shego's wrist in a gentle restraint; surprisingly the older woman didn't draw her hand back or attack the rookie.

"Shego" She whispered.

The green woman looked down at her wrist and then at the rookie. She rolled her eyes and sighed "Fine"

The attention turned back onto the daughter and father.

"As I was sayin…What do you want from me Eve, I've given you everything you've ever wanted as a child…What more can I offer?" Killigan held out his arms pleadingly, he was tired, he didn't understand his daughter; he wished that she was as simple as golf.

Eve snapped "You just don't get it! I want you to get angry at me! I want you make me feel as if I matter! I want you to be in my life! I want you to get rid of the golf ball wallpaper in all of the rooms and I want to be in your life…I want you to stop acting like a pro golfer and act like a father!"

They stared at each other for a few seconds, both of their hearts tearing at the seams, feeling like they had just been betrayed. Before her father could reply, the blonde turned around and limped out of the mansion, leaving three people in an awkward silence. Duff Killigan was gaping at the empty space where his daughter had just been standing.

Kim couldn't relate to what the father and daughter were feeling because she never had a family, but nonetheless she had felt her own heart breaking at the tragedy she had just witnessed.

She glanced at her partner with teary eyes; the pale green woman just craned an eyebrow.

"What?" Shego asked, but after a few seconds it clicked.

"Oh-ho no Princess I am not getting involved in family drama" She said crossing her arms across her chest and turning her head away from the rookies gaze.

* * *

_'I can't believe I'm getting involved in family drama…Damn pout…Damn Princess'_ Shego thought scathingly as she kicked up pebbles. _'You're going soft…'_ mocked a voice inside her head. _'Gah what the hell? Shut up!_' She admonished herself._ 'I'm just out here because I'm just making sure that Princess doesn't win that bet!' _the pale green woman told herself.

She was wandering around the Killigan estate hoping that she wouldn't actually run into Eve, she hated interfering with family drama, she had had enough from her own family to last her a lifetime. But that hope flew out the window when she saw the shapely blonde gently rocking back and forth on what seemed like a childhood swing. Shego noticed that it was the only thing in the entire compound that looked remotely tattered, held up together by two long ropes and a blue wooden seat underneath a large Elm tree.

"Hey…you" Shego greeted dumbly as she placed her hands in her pockets and leaned against the tree.

"He planted this tree when I was born and I made this swing a few years ago…it's funny how this thing has grown without me" Eve said to no one in particular.

"He doesn't get it, I know he loves me, but I just want him to show it…" the blonde commented through haggard breaths.

"Pull up kid, all men are bastards remember?" Shego offered, however the ongoing silence told the pale green woman that she needed to try harder to get out of the estate.

She drew a sigh "Look, I…never grew up with a dad, so I don't know how it's supposed to be, every family is different right? So why not just take it as it comes?"

"Why do you think I ran away sugar?" Eve replied with a heavy heart.

Shego groaned and rolled her eyes 'Because you're brat that can't be happy with the she has in life…"

She shifted her weight whilst glancing around the compound in order to gather her thoughts _'Come on Shego, think of something so you can leave this place and win that bet with Princess…o .k try to be optimistic like her, try to be an innocent little red head that likes helping people just out of the goodness of her good-goody heart…God this is so stupid, I mean this woman has obviously been brought up with everything she could ever want and yet she doesn't have the love of her dad, classic rich kid syndrome…I mean that idiot Killigan guy is too blinded by golf to see that what she really needs is for him to listen to her, someone to notice her, protect her from the big bad world sometimes, someone like…Godammit'_

Shego walked in front of the forlorn woman and wiped away the woman's fresh tears with her thumb. The intimate action caused their eyes to meet; piercing blue on a gentle green.

"Look, he loves you and from the tears streaming down your face I gather that you love him too. If you're anything like me than relationships are meant to be worked on, either they work or they don't but nonetheless we need them so that we can survive life, but relationships between familial ties are different; it's like reversed. What I'm saying is have you tried relating to your father? Have _you_ gone out on golfing adventures with him to try and build a steady friendship with him? I once read somewhere that we should think of parental love as a favor that requires equal sacrifice and payment…so just think of it as a 'Friendly gesture'".

Eve furrowed her brow for a few seconds, thinking about all the things Shego had said "No I…I guess I haven't, he's always just been my dad"

"Then you haven't exhausted all your options" Shego got up from her crouching position whilst a voice inside her head sing songed _'Softy softy'_

The blonde watched Shego for a few more seconds and then smirked "For a one night stand, you seem to be a big help"

"Yeah well, I didn't expect to see you ever again…" Shego responded dryly.

They decided to head back to where they had left Kim and Killigan; Louise's ankle was still a bit sore, so Shego had to assist help the blonde with limping.

As they reached the back door the blue eyed woman stopped Shego and kissed her very gently on the cheek, whilst whispering a "Thank-you".

The pale green woman shook away the blush that was trying to crawl onto her face. "Don't mention it…Ever, oh and by the way, since I helped you; can you pretend that we never had a "thing" together? I've got a bet going on with Princess"

Eve craned an eyebrow at the fond name that Shego had given Kim and smirked "I'll do what's best Sugar"

* * *

Kim and Duff Killigan heard the door open and close and turned towards the sound.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked.

Shego's eyebrows shot up "You did not just say that"

Before the red head could reply, Eve pounced into her father's arms; tears cascaded from her eyes but she had a large smile plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry daddy, I want to be you're little girl, I want to go with you to golfing tournaments out of the country, I want to pick out stupid golf clubs with you and then polish them at night but I can't do that without your help!"

Duff was surprised by his daughter's sudden outburst, but he wasn't going to argue with her, he hadn't seen his little girl smile so big in months and he wasn't going to do or say anything to get rid of it, she was and would always be his little girl.

He bear hugged Eve and chuckled.

"Ahh lass, you don't know how happy you're making this old fiend at the moment, I promise to take more notice of your feelings and I promise to talk to you everyday even if it takes time out of practicing my drives, I love you Evie" It was a promise that they were both willing to commit to.

"And pa…I want you…to tell me about mum" Eve sheepishly requested.

For a split second Killigan's face showed a pained expression, he hadn't consciously thought about his late wife for over thirty years, but when he gazed into his daughters clear blue eyes he smiled.

"Lass it would be my honor to tell you about your mother, I never realized how much you reminded me of her until just now"

The pair knew that it would take a lot of work to rectify their relationship, but they were at least willing to try.

Kim smiled; the moment that she was witnessing was the reason why she had become a police officer. She clutched her hand to her heart and looked at her partner hoping that the pale green woman was sharing the same sentiment.

"What?" Shego asked mid yawn.

The red head just chuckled and shook her head. After a few moments the father and daughter let go of each other, the Scotsman turned towards the two policewomen and smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you for returnin' me daughter, is there anything I can do for ye?"

Shego tapped her chin with her fingers in thought, "Well monetary payment is always good"

"Shego!!! It's no big Mr. Killigan" Kim replied.

The man nodded his head "Aye aye…Oh wait, before ye leave I must speak to you both privately"

Eve gave a curious glance towards her father, but her thoughts were quickly reproved "Don't look at me like that lass, I promise to give you my undivided attention once these Police folk leave"

The blonde nodded and gave her father one last hug, before Killigan lead Kim and Shego into his private study room. He turned on his laptop and went into his personal inbox which had an unmarked email.

**_To the slums of the Underworld,_**

**_It is my great pleasure to warn you of the upcoming Empire that will soon take over the disgusting plains of the current Upperton city; your deeds will no longer be considered dishonest as you toy with the mediocre souls above us. The gauntlet shall be raised and you shall drink from a never ending cup of freedom, prosperity and pure anarchy._**

**_The only thing I ask is for your allegiance and 20% cut from __all__ of your profitable deeds. Though I must warn you, come into an alliance with me and you will be rewarded until your black heart is satisfied…failure to do so and I will not be forgiving as you lay on a metal alter screaming for Satan himself to incinerate your blaspheming soul._**

**_Contact should be made through the Monkey's Bar, remember all allies will be welcomed and all liars as well as traitors shall be punished with pleasure._**

**_Good day._**

**'_To threat is to toy, but to kill is to master'_**

Shego read the email twice '_Wait till Barkin reads this' _she dreaded.

"We may need a print out" Kim requested.

The man nodded his head, not caring about the emails blatant threat to traitors. "Aye, I found this email a bit discernin' myself when I first read it…It sounds like the beginnin' of a battle to me"

The study was silent before Shego replied. "The battles already started, we just have to prepare for the war"

* * *

As they were leaving Eve gave Shego one last hug.

"I'll do as you suggested Shego" The blonde promised.

"As I said don't mention it" The plasma wielder replied.

Eve then hugged Kim, who returned the gesture with just as much vigor.

"Thanks Red, you are quite the doll" She whispered, causing the red head to blush.

Eve smirked and then murmured something in Kim's ear, causing the rookie to grin from ear to ear; Shego just quirked an eyebrow at the two women.

The father and daughter waved once last goodbye to two of Upperton's finest Police Officers, before closing the door and starting their new life _together._

Kim and Shego were walking back to their car, when the pale green woman curiously glanced at her partner.

"So Kimmie, you gonna tell me what Eve whispered to you before we left?"

The red head smirked "I don't know partner…but you know what?"

Shego tilted her head in questioning.

Kim feigned intoxication and stumbled from side to side, she even placed the back of her hand to her forehead.

"I think I'm feeling a bit…inebriated…care to take _me _home?" She said whilst waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Shego stopped walking and was rendered speechless "…"

"You are so busted!" Kim said as she burst out laughing and held her sides.

The pale green woman fell to her knees and cursed the heavens "Damn this obnoxiously small city!!!"


	6. The Bet Pt2

**This one is for InquiringMinds :D Thanks for the boost.**

**The Bet...part 2**

**

* * *

**

When Shego and Kim showed Captain Barkin the email printout that Killigan had given them, the burly man had stressed to the entire department that an urgent meeting was needed for the following day after he had researched what the 'Monkeys Bar' was and any other leads that the email could provide. The pair was about to clock off when Kim had graciously reminded Shego of the bet that she had won, much to the vexation of the pale green woman, to make matters worse the red head had insisted that the two begin sparring after sundown on the very same day.

Kim's relationship with Shego was still a little strained, but that was because they had different views on criminality and just life in general. The red head believed that the plasma wielder was a good person that just shielded herself from everyone so that she didn't have to deal with them and ultimately not have them affect her. The red head had watched and taken notes on the way Shego handled criminals, the red head respected the older woman's martial art styles and admired the fluidity of her movements; hence why the rookie was so eager to spar with the woman; she wanted to learn firsthand Shego's limitations.

So Kim and Yori waited patiently in Rockefeller Park, it was 12acres of pure greenery across the road from the apartment building that the red head and Shego resided in.

Kim was stretching her calf muscles when a green blur tackled her to the ground.

"Sheeegooooo…a little warning would've been nice" The red head complained breathlessly as Shego picked herself off of the ground; she walked a few paces to where Yori was and gave a nod of recognition before tossing her leather jacket to the side.

She looked at the fallen rookie and smirked "Element of surprise Kimmie, naww what's wrong? Is Princess admitting defeat already?"

In one graceful maneuver Kim lifted herself from the ground and then faced the plasma wielder.

"Bring it Shego" The red head commanded as she motioned with her hand in a 'come hither' gesture.

The pale green woman ignited her plasma and the two opponents began to circle each other, green eyes on green, both were focused and observing their rivals movement intently. And when Shego saw an opening in Kim's footing she took full advantage of it; thus initiating the battle and completely ignoring the world around them.

Both women had 2 months knowledge on the others style and could easily pick out the strengths and weaknesses of the others technique. Obviously observing is different to when in combat but nonetheless Kim could almost anticipate Shego's movements and vice versa; a trained martial artist would believe that the two had been training with each other for years.

Although Shego's plasma could melt through steel she decided to set her plasma to its lowest setting, giving Kim at least a somewhat fighting chance. She would never admit it, but somewhere in the depth of her being she was a little bit excited to be sparring with the red headed rookie, she had seen the younger woman fight before and knew that she would make an adequate rival, compared to the usual lackey's and petty criminals that she dealt with.

Since it was their first sparring session, each fighter wanted to test the others limits, see how far the other was willing to go, how the other could go in their attacks and their defense. They traded and blocked blows for what seemed like days, neither one willing to relent and let the other claim victory; it was like a personal battle both fighting for honor and dominance.

'_They seem so attuned to each other and yet they only met 2 months ago'_ Yori commented as Shego's plasma narrowly missed Kim's leg causing her to cartwheel backwards and stand defensively ready to attack.

"Come on hero, come get me" Shego taunted through staggered breath. By now both women were beginning to feel exhausted, they were beginning to perspire, more Kim than Shego as the former had worn a long sleeve t-shirt, but they were both too stubborn to admit defeat.

Kim grinned, loving the adrenaline rush that seemed to be nourishing her body, it was a feeling that she had never experienced before. She had encountered competent martial artists, but none that seemed to have had the same level of dedication, strength and agility as herself.

She ran towards her opponent in order to deliver a punch towards the pale green woman's jaw. Shego anticipated the attack and caught the red heads wrist with her left hand just before impact; she was about to counter the attack when Kim grabbed her other wrist. Each woman was now locked in place, in a semi battle of tug and war.

"Are you _trying_ to bring out the worst in me?" Kim asked through clenched teeth, during the battle the red head had noticed that her partner had purposely given fake punches and jabs in order to tease and rile her.

"No Pumpkin, you look bad enough" Shego retorted with a smirk and then she ignited her wrists with plasma causing the red head to immediately draw her hands back. The older woman tripped her partner.

Kim rubbed her backside as each aching muscle of her body had felt the impact of the fall.

"Aww is Kimmie getting a little tired?" The raven haired woman asked in mock concern.

Kim growled, she noticed that the plasma wielder was walking towards her and as soon as her partner was close enough she tripped the older woman by the ankles, causing her gasp in surprise. Without a seconds pause she straddled Shego's waist and effectively trapped her.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that granny?" Kim quipped; her cool breath fanning Shego's flushed cheek.

Hearing the remark about her age, Shego snarled as she bucked her hips and reversed their position so that she was on top. Kim let out a squeal as the plasma woman held her wrists above her head.

The pale green woman leaned close into Kim's ear and whispered, the act almost making the red head blush.

"For your information _Princess _I'm not that much older than you…I'm only…in my late twenty's" She let go of the rookie's wrists and placed her hands on her hips, satisfied in her near victory.

"What? You were born _in_ the late twenty's? Oh yeah could've fooled me" Kim replied brazenly.

Shego raised her fist to punish the red haired rascal "Why you sassy…"

Yori interrupted the pairs squabbling by clapping her hands loudly "Kim, Shego, I think it's time for a break, my sensei always told me to that it was best to rest after a lengthy battle…physical or otherwise"

Kim rested her weight on her elbows; she couldn't get up because Shego was still on top of her. Both of them were still trying to catch their breath as the red head spoke.

"You're right Yori" Kim looked at her partner and smiled.

"Thanks for the sparring session Shego wanna come over? Yori's staying the night" She asked with a tinge of hope.

Yori nodded "Hai Shego-san we are going to be partaking in a 'slumber party' it will by my first"

Shego rolled her eyes and got off of Kim "Yeah as much as I'd love to watch you take away Yori's 'first' Pumpkin, I got places to be and people to meet…Later"

She picked up her leather jacket off of the ground and then walked off to her usual place of dwelling.

The pale green woman wasn't jealous of her partner and Yori's easy friendship or that the two acted as if they had been friends for a really long time. Shego just didn't partake in 'normal' activities that friends usually do, she could count all of her friends on one hand and she had no intentions on using her second one to count them. She was a gruff and guarded but she was comfortable with whom she was; her life was simple and direct because she made it that way, she clearly stated what she wanted and there was no double meaning behind her words. And despite what the world thought of her, she was satisfied with that.

"She always does that" Kim commented in a low voice.

"Does what Kim-san?" Yori asked curiously.

"Nothing" The red head dismissed, she smelt her clothes and made a face. "I need a shower"

Yori smiled. "Hai Kim-san, and while you are taking a shower, I'll will prepare a meditation room for you."

"Oh you don't have to do that Yori" Kim assured.

"Kim-san, meditation is a great way to relax the mind, body and soul. You have been here for two months and I will bet that you haven't had any time for yourself" The Asian woman replied.

Kim smiled "You really need to get away from the station Yori; I think you have a betting addiction"

Yori tilted her head to the side in confusion "Addiction? Is that another American Tradition?"

Kim just chuckled and shook her head; it was nice to have a friend in Upperton; someone who was a constant and someone who just accepted the red head as she was.

* * *

"Sounds like someone is taking a shine to the rookie" Betty commented in an amused tone.

Shego almost ignited her cell phone with her plasma "What the hell? What are you a mind reader?"

Although the pale green woman couldn't see her friend she knew that her ex-partner was smirking "What? Thinking about the kid in more ways than one?"

"No!!!! Kimmie is an annoying, self-righteous Princess that thinks that there's good inside every creature in this world and for some Goddamn reason she _insists_ on bringing it out in them…especially me…She's just so…"

"…Disney?" the ex-partner offered.

"Yeah" Shego replied as she toyed with the edges of her coke bottle.

"And that's a bad thing? Hey, you're the one that insists that everyone has a bad side to them, so it only seems fitting that you get a partner who thinks the opposite to you"

"Oh cruel fate, why do you mock me?" Shego asked dryly.

"Probably because you consistently mock everything else in the world…including fate, everything has its limits you know"

"Shut it Betty…." It was true that Shego had once been notorious for pushing the limits of fate and destiny, but only when it suited her and not when it affected her on a personal level. She had learnt her lesson about testing fate and promised herself that she would never do so again.

"…Though, there's also something else about the Princess" The Policewoman stated, hoping to get away from the previous topic.

"Apart from the fact that you call her Princess, Pumpkin, Cupcake and Kimmie what else could there be bothering you?"

She ignored her friends sub textual jab. "I can't say for sure, but did I ever tell you that from the moment I met Kimmie I felt like there was something weird about her?"

"Shego we've been through this, not every woman you surround yourself with will turn gay for you" her friend replied dryly.

"Damn it Betts, I'm trying to tell you something important here"

The other woman sighed "Fine, what is it oh Great Supreme One?"

"That's better…I just feel like she's lying to me, but she's doing it unconsciously…Like remember how we would interrogate people who were charged with manslaughter? It was like, they regretted what they did but you always got that little feeling that they didn't believe that they did wrong because obviously it was self defensive…It's weird but I always get that with her…Like she's hiding some ominous past that she either doesn't want to talk about or she's scared to"

Shego had seen Kim's scars; she had wanted to question the rookie about them, she wasn't an idiot and years of experience had indicated to the pale green woman that they were self inflicted due to the precision of each laceration. But it had surprised Shego that she hadn't mentioned them or even given the rookie the faintest idea that she cared about them; she had concluded that it would be hypocritical of her to ask about the red heads past, if she wasn't going to reciprocate…And like hell she would. (well not willingly at least)

Her ex-partner let the words sink in for a few moments "Shego, are you sure you're not drinking again? Because you probably made sense to the idiot sitting next to you but you lost me at manslaughter…Why are you so concerned about this anyway? You've got yourself a new colleague that you respect on some level and that can actually keep up with you…Who cares about her past? Glass houses my green friend glass houses."

Shego sighed, it seemed like the Princess was going to be a puzzle that she deciphered on her own "I know Betty, I should be glad that I've got a competent partner…I'll figure it out"

The other person smirked and Shego would bet all of her plasma power that Betty had raised her eyebrow as well "So you've admitted that she's you're partner…How interesting"

"Good night Bett" Shego replied and then she shut her phone off; to be left with her thoughts.

It had been two months since the rookie had been her partner and it had been two weeks since she had accepted the red head with the title. She couldn't express what she felt for the girl but she knew that there was a tolerance there and she also knew that on some level she respected the kid, despite the rookie's clandestine past and cheery disposition.

'_What's your deal Princess? Why do you insist on helping people? Why are you so persistent to be friends with me?' _She asked herself tiredly.

A young brunette, who had been admiring the Policewoman from afar, strolled up to Shego and abruptly sat in the pale green woman's lap; causing said woman to instinctively hold onto the new intruder's waist and snap out of her trance.

"Hey…" the woman greeted huskily whilst lazily wrapping her arms around her new toy for the evening.

Shego shook away the momentary shock and narrowed her eyes, "You have five seconds to get off me" She demanded firmly.

"What?" The brunette asked as she tilted her head to the side to expose her bare neck.

"I said that you have five seconds to get off me, that heat you're feeling on your backside…Yeah they're not lighters…let me just tell you, that when I get hot…I. Get. Hot!" She began to charge her hands; not to the point of where skin would be singed or clothes would be charred, but to the point where the younger woman could feel a stinging sensation where Shego's hands were.

The brunette jumped off of Shego with a squeal, she glared daggers at the plasma wielder and fought the urge to slap the woman as she charged out of the bar. Shego was uninterested in the brunette, which was strange because she rarely rejected potential bedmates. She was thinking about why she had refused the woman, when yet another young woman approached her.

She was thin and she had a classic beauty about her; the most striking features were her dark hazel eyes and her wavy long red hair, she cocked a curious eyebrow towards Shego and smiled something fierce.

"Did you and your girlfriend have a fight?" she asked in a tone that almost sounded like concern but was riddled with lust.

"She's not my girlfriend" Shego replied neutrally, she didn't know why she wasn't trying to get rid of the red head, but for some reason the woman had her attention.

"Really?" The woman asked as she flicked her red hair to the side.

She sat down next to Shego and ordered herself a Midori June bug.

After a few hours and a few more drinks, two women were pressed up against each other in a house that didn't matter. The sweet honeydew flavor mixed with alcohol became infused with the red heads saliva and tongue; both of which were tasted and worshipped by a pale green detective.

* * *

"Kim-san are you o.k?" Yori asked as she shook her red haired companion, concern and worry was evident in her accent.

Kim rubbed her forehead and tried to get up, but she was stiffly held down by her colleague "Eughh…What happened?"

"You had a mini episode whilst meditating…What were you thinking about?" The Asian woman inquired, as she slowly assisted her friend into a sitting position.

The red head stared at nothing and blinked her eyes heavily "I…It was a Dream...There were faces…so many faces"

Kim was meditating; she had emptied her mind and her muscles were relaxing, she was listening to the crackle of burning candles that warmed her apartment, she was concentrating on her breathing, the slow rhythm gradually synchronizing with her heartbeat when it happened.

Something, like an invisible force attacked her skull, she fell backwards and squeezed her eyes shut, she felt like she had been bludgeoned with a metal ball and she wanted to scream but she couldn't.

The images that flashed in her mind played like a never-ending strobe light; there were head shots of people; young, old, middle aged, men and women all of which were in black and white. Her scars began to burn as if each individual laceration had been affected by the images...The images were horrifying, the peoples faces were contorted to the point where it seemed as if their jaw would dislocate all screaming in a silent agony. Kim couldn't shake the people from her mind and she couldn't shake the chilling sensation that she had seen them all before. It was like she had just witnessed a family photo album that did not contain one photo of herself and yet the pictures had a significant value to her.

Yori placed a comforting hand on Kim "Have these 'dreams' happened before?"

The red head furrowed her eyebrow, shaking her head to get the images away from her mind, she began to rub her scarred arms, trying to calm the tingling sensation that she felt. "No…Yes…Kind of, it happened two weeks ago when I fainted and ended up in hospital"

"What are they about?" The Asian woman inquired.

"I think…I think that it's something from my past life" Kim wasn't sure if this statement was correct, the nightmares had felt familiar but she didn't know where in her history she could place them.

Yori narrowed her eyes in thought "I see…"

She reached out and took Kim by the hands, the red head's immediate reaction was to withdraw, but the Asian woman had a firm grip on her. The red head was still wearing her gloves and a long sleeved t-shirt but she was always careful not to give them too much attention. Kim looked into her colleagues hazel brown eyes and noticed the sincerity in them. "Kim- san I noticed that you have a lot of scars and I do not want to pry but where did they come from?"

Kim stared at Yori's hands which were holding her own; the simple gesture was helping to ease the tension in her mind as well as her heart. "Honestly Yori…I don't know, I don't know where I come from, one day I was just woke up in a hospital covered in bandages and these scars. I was born when I was nineteen."

The Asian woman nodded her head in understanding "You have amnesia, does Shego-san know about this?"

Kim broke eye contact and stared off into the distance "She's read my file, so I assume she knows that I have amnesia and she's seen the scars but she hasn't asked about them…I don't get her" She wanted to cry and just break down, she was tired of trying to figure out who she was, she had been down that road before. It had been so long since she had even thought about looking again and now, like a silent cancer memories of her past were infiltrating her mind.

Yori squeezed Kim's hand gently, breaking the red head from her stupor "Today has been a hard day and I will not discuss what happened tonight or what you have told me to anyone Kim-san I promise…after all you are a colleague"

Kim smiled in appreciation "I'm your friend Yori"

The Asian woman let go of Kim's hand and then sat upright, she allowed a few minutes to pass in order to allow her friend to calm down.

When Kim had steadied her breathing, Yori broke the silence "So you and Shego-san have been getting close?"

The red head's eyes widened at the left field question as all previous thoughts dissipated, she began to blush a scarlet red, "What? NO! We're partners! No I mean we patrol together…We're just colleagues Yori, like you and I"

Yori tilted her head to the side "I'm sorry Kim but I believe you may have misinterpreted, what I mean to say is that you and Shego have been getting along"

Kim almost smacked herself at how defensive she had been "Oh…Yes we're…civil. She certainly makes work interesting though…you should see her when we patrol, she's so quick and she's so aggressive, not only to the criminals but to everyone in general…I doubt that there are many people who would be able to catch up with her"

"And yet you seem to do so easily" Yori commented.

The red head smiled, her blush faintly returning "She has a good heart Yori; she just makes things difficult because I guess it's just easier if people are scared of her rather than trying to be on the same level as her"

The Asian woman nodded her head "I understand Kim-san I agree that Shego-san has created a wall…But would it be incorrect if I said that you believe that you are the exception and that you believe you can be the person who is able to journey the same path with Shego-san on equal footing?"

Kim tilted her head and raised a confused eyebrow "..."

Yori smiled "I apologize Kim-san what i mean to ask is, do you believe that you can break through Shego's wall, despite your knowledge on her unique...character?"

"Well I…"

From the first day, Kim had known that Shego was going to be difficult to get along with and that the invisible armor that the woman had, was damn near impenetrable, but the red head was willing to at least try to break through that, she had made it her subliminal goal. They were different and Kim was willing to get passed that in order to befriend her partner, despite how reluctant her partner was…But now that everything had been so clearly defined and stated in the open…Was she able to commit to that pledge?

"Yes" was her simple answer.

Yori nodded "And do you believe that she will journey with you?"

Kim grinned "Anything's possible Yori"

The Asian woman chuckled _'Like day and night' _she surmised to herself.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Kim meets a puzzle to her past.


	7. The hand that feeds

A/N : O. k O. k before you start the flaming I know….A song chapter, but I just had to, it totally suits the atmosphere, the song is by Nine Inch Nails , "The Hand that Feeds." (aka my stripper song)...

Special thanks to InquiringMinds101 for reading over this

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

An industrial beat began the song; the heavy bags of distortion reflected the clubs dark and gritty atmosphere, a few bars in the melody and it was promptly joined by the dirty bass. The rhythm danced through her soul and she didn't even care how loud the song was playing as it pulsated in her ears; she was just moving as if she were in a regular club. The lead singer's raw voice filtered through the sound system making the patrons of the Strip Club…Yes Strip Club, lithe with arousal as they leered at the versatile strippers.

**You're keeping in step****  
****In the line****  
****Got your chin held high and you feel just fine****  
****Because you do****  
****What you're told****  
****But inside your heart it is black and it's hollow and it's cold**

Shego's mouth went dry; she was desperately trying to not touch the woman in front of her._ 'She's your partner and as great and sweaty as she looks at the moment do…not…touch' _

Kim was clad in a very revealing police uniform, she had lacy black panties that were connected to black fishnet stockings that stopped mid thigh, She wore a blue sleeveless police shirt that was tied at the bottom in a simple knot leaving her taut midsection bare and her lacy black bra underneath to be revealed, she wore long black fishnet gloves which left her silky pale shoulders bare. To complete her scandalous ensemble she wore a faux police tool belt and police cap with her hair tied in a ponytail underneath all of which were complimented by the black one inch heels. She wore her "uniform" confidently as she flirted with the woman that she was giving a lap dance to, _'As much as you're enjoying yourself Kim you have to give the message to your partner'_

Kim watched Shego's eyes glaze over and gave a devilish smirk _'…Maybe a little fun is in order'_ she said to herself. She continued to give Shego a lap dance; she arched her back to the woman's front. She then began to sensually move up and down the writhing woman demonstrating impressive mobility and control over her body and then she turned her head slightly to the left as if expecting to be slapped on the rear.

The chorus began:

**Just how deep do you believe?****  
****Will you bite the hand that feeds?****  
****Will you chew until it bleeds?****  
****Can you get up off your knees?****  
****Are you brave enough to see?****  
****Do you want to change it?**

Shego did not disappoint, during the chorus she spanked the red head and was instantly berated as Kim turned around in mock surprise and waggled her finger in an 'uh uh' gesture.

The coma inducing red head proceeded to straddle the woman in the chair but easily held herself up with her strong legs, just so they were barely touching; she continued to move up and down the pale green woman as she held onto the back of Shego's neck for leverage.

Kim flicked her hair back to get rid of all the strands that had stuck to her flushed body, she leaned in close to Shego's ear and could feel the pale green woman's dry lips rubbing her neck, the contact almost making her shiver.

The red head sung huskily in-sync with the song, only concentrating on Shego's form in front of her.

**What if this whole crusade's****  
****A charade****  
****And behind it all there's a price to be paid****  
****For the blood****  
****On which we dine****  
****Justified in the name of the holy and the divine**

As her lips grazed against Shego's earlobe, she whispered.

"Target M in quarters with unknown woman, you know what to do" She bent her head back and saw her predators…(I mean partners) partners eyes, she let go of the pale green woman's neck and lifted her arms, but she bent them at the elbow behind her head, making her cleavage appear larger and almost in the woman's face.

Shego tried to void herself of the rising ache that she was feeling long enough to smirk _'Well, it is part of Barkin's plan'_ she mused to herself.

Shego abruptly caught the red head's biceps and pulled her close, their breasts were now pressed up against each other as the rookie's ear was level with Shego's black lips.

The chorus resounded again:

**Just how deep do you believe?****  
****Will you bite the hand that feeds?****  
****Will you chew until it bleeds?****  
****Can you get up off your knees?****  
****Are you brave enough to see?****  
****Do you want to change it?**

"Let's go" Shego whispered, the hot breathe against her ear almost made Kim tremble.

The red head smirked as she got off of the pale green woman slowly, exaggerating each movement making each muscle clench underneath her "uniform". She took her new customer by the hand. Kim gave the lead bartender a wink and a nod as she lead Shego down the hallway for a more private session.

The patrons continued with their ministrations, their heads bobbing in time with the song.

**So naive****  
****I keep holding on to what I want to believe****  
****I can see****  
****But I keep holding on and on and on and on**

Shego took in Kim's sculpted posterior as the red head led them down the dark hall, the red head's heels echoed as the song came to its climatic finish.

* * *

**~1 month ago~**

"What?" Shego yelled; the entire department shrunk back, fearful of the woman's outburst and her searing plasma hands.

Barkin seemed to be the only one unfazed by the woman's outburst; he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Look Shego, from what we've gathered Monkey Bar is a stripper joint, owned by one Montgomery Fiske, now we haven't got much on him except that he apparently runs a legitimate club and that he's in collaboration with The Guy that's single handedly increasing the crime rates of the city, here's a profile of him…"

The Captain nodded in the direction of Will Du, who proceeded to turn on a projector; there on the wall of Upperton's Police district was a man, a very hairy man. He wore a pristine business suit and was protected by four very small people who were wearing ninja attire, the only distinguishing features of the well kept man, was that he wasn't wearing any shoes, but it seemed as if he had the feet of a monkey and there was a lot of fur that covered his hands.

Barkin allowed the image to sink in for a moment, it wasn't the first time that this department had dealt with such a character before, but he needed his police officers to know what they were dealing with.

"Look, _someone_ needs to go undercover to find out what the security's like so we can catch Fiske in the act"

Shego crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair "And you're suggesting that _I'm _the best candidate because?"

"Because as much as I hate to admit this you have… 'Sex appeal' (saying those words almost made him shudder) and Yori is just…too shy to cover this case"

"Oh Captain my Captain" She commented sardonically.

"I'll do it" Kim suddenly volunteered; she stood up from her chair and fought the urge to blush.

"What?" Shego and Barkin asked in unison, obviously surprised by the red heads offer.

"I'll do it… You guys seem to forget that I finished college last year…And what better training ground to practice _my _sex appeal than during that time?" The red head folded her arms; she wanted to prove that she could do an undercover mission and perhaps earn some brownie points with her pale green partner.

Barkin rubbed his chin thoughtfully and then raised an eyebrow towards Shego who was still lost for words. "Do you have any objections?"

Shego snapped back to reality "Well…I…No why would I?" she replied, her voice breaking a little.

She could barely believe that Kim would agree to take on such a role; Shego believed that Kim would be too "innocent" to even think about taking the position, let alone adhere to it _'The Princess has a backbone, this should be interesting'_ she smirked to herself.

The Captain nodded and folded his arms "O. k officer P, you'll start whenever Shego figures out how you can get in…"

The pale green woman raised an eyebrow at her Superior "And by figure out you mean?"

* * *

Shego had been going to the 'Monkey's Bar' regularly for the past month, she had acted as a high class business woman appreciating the female form after a hard day of work. After two weeks of attending the club and had been making polite conversation to all of its workers, Shego had been declared a 'regular'. Using her new found status, she had suggested to the manager that her red haired "college friend" work at the bar.

The owner of the club had taken one look at the beautiful college friend and hastily accepted her employment. So, the pale green woman had been given discounts and her "friend" had worked at the club and was very popular among the clientele. But not too popular that she ever had trouble with the rambunctious patrons.

Kim…Or to everyone else "CandiRoo", was just a shy and simple girl from Go City, trying to make it onto the big movie scene in Upperton. The other workers at the bar didn't know what to make of the new girl, so there were those that tended to just stay away from the new competition or those that made the red head feel welcome and took her under their wing. Teaching her how to tease the customers until they were begging and how to politely reject customers and yet still have them buying drinks. The red head was taking in her role very well; she was having fun talking to the people that wanted to connect to her and she had learnt that stripping comprised of complex choreographed maneuvers that was actually a quite great way to extend her knowledge on how to tone as well as control her body.

In the duration of one month the policewomen subtly watched every worker within the bar…Kim observed the other strippers and took note of their shifts. Whereas Shego would watch the bartenders and security personnel, who were oddly dressed in a ninja outfit and seemed to be four ft tall, she too took notes on what everyone did and their time shifts…She also took the odd dancer home on occasion.

The pale green woman had watched over her partner throughout the entire time, just to make sure that the red head was settling in to her new role and if the Princess was able to actually able to go through with the mission. She was surprised that the red head had taken the role seriously and that the girl seemed to have developed from the shy girl from "Go City" to the persona of a dominating and strict "Police Officer".

Captain Barkin was relying on the women to find any indication that Monkey Fiske had any connections with the man who was increasing his city's crime rates.

And so, it was up to Shego and her racy partner.

* * *

Kim stalked up to Monkey Fiske's private office; she was already in mission mode as she leaned her ear against the door to listen to her faux boss's discussion with the unknown woman who had also entered.

Shego on the other hand was still in a mini trance, staring at her partner's shapely form. _'Hmm Princess has a great…don't you start' _the pale green woman berated, she wasn't _that _fond of Kimmie, but she couldn't help but admire her partners physique.

The rookie listened in; she heard a woman's voice...it was mature, laden with sophistication like an aged brandy.

"…how's business this month? My father has been eager to know how many people will follow his orders and whom he can trust"

A male voice, which Kim deduced was Monkey Fiske' replied. "Well Ms. E, it's better than last month, apparently people take deaths very seriously when it comes to their own kind"

The woman smirked "I thought as much…So, can we expect a steady rise in our Empire?"

Monkey Fiske returned the expression "Oh I definitely think so…"

The red head looked at Shego, who had now joined in on the ears dropping, the rookies green eyes silently asking for permission; her partner nodded.

Monkey Fiske continued "And when can I expect my share? There's this nice collection that I have been steadily building these past few years that I would love to expand…"

The door was suddenly knocked off its hinges, a green glow outlining its rectangular shape.

The room's occupants could only stare wide eyed at the abrupt intrusion; they gazed at where the door used to be; only to be met with a smirking Shego and a straight faced Kim.

"Don't worry Fiske you won't need anything…In Prison!" The red head declared.

Monkey Fiske's associate stared wide eyed in shock at Kim.

"Angel?" She asked in a whisper.

Shego rolled her eyes at her partner, ignoring the two criminals for the moment "Did you really have to open with something that lame pumpkin?"

"Pumpkin?" The woman echoed in another whisper.

Kim placed a hand to her hip "Well I don't hear _you_ saying anything witty partner"

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Monkey Fiske silently raised an alert buzzer under his desk and took out a weapon.

"I apologize for my rude hospitality ladies…but I'm afraid that I must…split" With that the half monkey and half man threw what seemed to be two bananas, however on impact they caused an explosion of smoke within the office, thus allowing him to make his hasty exit.

The three women in the room were left coughing and were momentarily blinded.

"Hey Fisk what the?" Shego asked behind her arm, when the smoke settled, she noticed that the suspect was gone and silently cursed to herself; she quickly deduced that the only exit that the man could've possibly taken was through the busted door.

"Kim deal with the Slutty Sally over there, I'm going after Fiske" the pale green woman ordered as she ran out of the room.

She ran down the halls and stopped where the main bar was, she almost hung her head at what welcomed her.

Monkey Fiske was nowhere to be seen; however he had left a cohort of the clubs security personnel…the ones dressed as ninjas and were four ft tall…only on closer inspection, they had tails which swayed left and right as they gazed menacingly at the cop.

'_Eugghh you're kidding me...What is it with these crazy's and bestiality?' _Shego deadpanned, she decided to ignore the panic button that was placed on her belt because she figured that Monkey Fiske had already left the building and the other patrolmen had a better chance of catching him than she did at the moment.

She lit her hands and stood ready to take on the ambush of monkey ninjas. "Come on chimps!" the green plasma wielder war cried.

* * *

Kim was left with Monkey Fiske's associate, she squinted her eyes in an attempt to get a better look at the woman, but to no avail.

The silence was almost deafening, Monkey Fiske's associate was wearing a long black robe with a hood that covered a large portion of her face, the red headed officer knew that it was a woman, due to the obvious…err, elevations in the attire. The only thing that she could see was the woman's chin which had a pale whitish complexion and blood red lips that were smirking. This almost made the rookie shudder, something about the colour of the lips and the thinness of them seemed odd, her spine tingled as if in anticipation.

Sensing the rookie's hesitation, the robed figure spoke "Hello Angel". She greeted in a sweet tone that seemed to be laced with poison.

"Uhh hi" Kim dumbly replied. Something about the sultry voice made her blink a few times but she quickly shook her head, ridding herself of the de ja vu.

"I'm sorry but you're under arrest Ms…" Kim tried to sound confident but it was almost impossible.

The older woman's grin widened.

"Oh don't you worry about my name Angel, just call me Kat…Like you used to" The woman lifted her head and Kim stood wide eyed at her.

She stood like a dear in headlights as she took in the woman's features; the robed woman now deemed Kat was plain and yet she could have been mistaken for a model. She had long raven black hair and dark hazel eyes, but Kim noticed that under the light there were tints of green. The woman's eyes seemed to pierce right through her soul causing the red head to rub her arms uncomfortably, she felt as if she were naked, even though she logically knew that she was clothed.

"Used to?" Kim asked in a whisper.

The black haired woman allowed herself to smile for a fraction of a second "You really don't remember do you Kim?"

The red head did not appreciate "Kats" questions or the assumption that she knew her.

"Remember what? And how did you know my name?" She asked firmly.

Kat clicked her tongue and then walked over to where Kim was standing; her movements were predatory, like a lioness about to claim her prey. Kim wanted to run but her legs were cemented to the ground.

The woman cupped Kim's cheeks; the sleeves of her robe fell down her arms, revealing an onslaught of scarred arms.

Kim's eyes widened, everything about the woman seemed so familiar, the woman even claimed to have known her and she had wounded arms…just like the red haired rookie.

Kat leaned in closely to Kim's left ear, as she spoke her tongue flicked playfully against the lobe with purpose "Let me show you" she whispered, the red head was too dazed to react, she wanted, needed to run but at the same time she needed to stay.

Without hesitation the woman caught the rookie's lips with her own and held on tightly for as long as she could, just savoring the taste, sensation and moment of it all.

Kim stood shell shocked, she could only stand with her arms out, unable to move, unable to think and unable to comprehend anything that wasn't the woman's soft lips.

Her green eyes widened; something about the kiss seemed so familiar, the taste, the texture…she could almost feel the love behind them. She was about to thrust the older woman off of her, but something happened, somewhere in the depth of her mind and maybe her soul, something unlocked, a dream…or perhaps, a memory.

* * *

The night air brushed against her naked body, it refreshed her, making her soul almost feel complete. As she took in the night's crisp odor she gazed upon her surroundings, she was in a white stoned building on a small island, open sea surrounded the area, the waves crashing against the shore, but despite this, the environment was eerily quiet. The beautiful red headed figure, about the age of seventeen longingly gazed up at the moon.

"Don't you ever feel like there was something else that we were meant to do? I mean I don't mind what we do, it's the only thing that I can ever remember training for in my life…But don't you think…"

"Angel…" A female voice interrupted.

The red head turned around and was momentarily stunned by the black haired goddess lying in bed. She had hazel eyes that seemed to pierce through her, underneath the moon's rays, the woman's pale skin seemed to glow. The white sheets she lay under clung to her obviously older and toned body and the blood red lipstick she wore was slightly smeared on the corner of her mouth, but the look just made her even more appealing.

The woman smirked having noticed the affect on her younger counterpart.

"Angel, as long as you're with me than I don't care how many I need to kill"

The red head sighed and rubbed her forehead with her fingertips "Murder Kat...you're murdering people"

The older woman smiled salaciously "And you're murdering me by standing on that terrace naked"

The younger woman only shook her head and slowly crawled into bed with the vixen.

Their lips met in a passionate embrace, they could taste each other's essence, it seemed as if they had known each other for so long and they had no need in exploring. They just wanted to feel the comfort, adoration and physical contact that had long ago been established; they just wanted each other as their tongues entwined.

When they finally broke for air, both were panting heavily, their lips were mere millimeters apart, they desired to still be wrapped up in the kiss but did not for fear of passing out (not a bad way to go out actually) The red head smiled and then lay on her side facing her lover; she cupped the woman's cheek with her left hand and caressed the woman's tight abdomen with her right. The older woman just held onto her lover's waist and purred at the attention. They pressed their foreheads together and just held on for as long as they could.

"I think your dad knows" The red head whispered against the woman's lips.

The woman smiled "I think he does too"

"Do you think he cares?" Worry flashed in her eyes for a second, but she was re-assured when the other woman pecked her on the lips and gazed into her eyes.

"No Angel…If anything I think he's glad that it's you" The older woman started to caress the red heads back in an act of comfort.

"No grandchildren for him then" The younger woman remarked.

Kat furrowed her eyebrow in thought "No…but he probably just figures that as long as his two best assassins are happy than his business isn't hindered…" She grinned at her lover "…And besides…your skills get kind of sloppy when you're all emotional"

The red head scoffed "At least I don't miss the target when I'm cuming"

"That was the one time! And I can't help it if you're very skilled with your torture skills as well as your oral skills" Kat defended.

They both shared a laugh, which turned into another steaming kiss.

As they broke apart, the red head repositioned herself so that her head rested amongst Kat's breasts; she could hear the woman's heartbeat, it was fast and erratic, but it was comforting all the same.

"Do you think that he'll ever tell me who I really am?" She asked in whisper, whilst lazily drawing circles around the woman's navel.

The black haired woman crinkled her nose "I don't know Angel, you know how daddy is; he doesn't think that you need to know who you were before we found you, he loves you like you were his own daughter"

The red head grinned and tilted her head upwards "And that would make us what?" She asked sweetly.

"A _very _naughty couple" The woman replied, she then pressed her lips against her lover's, her Angel's lips, just allowing them to linger for a few seconds.

Kim smiled as the peck broke apart "Mmm I like naughty" she commented against Kat's own smile.

"I know you do Angel" They lay in each other's arms sharing the warmth. The younger woman could feel herself drift into a slumber just before Kat whispered into her hair.

"One day, you'll have our own family Kim" It was a promise.

The red head drifted off into sleep and smiled at her lovers last guarantee _'My own family'_

_

* * *

_

Their lips parted and Kat longingly stared into the vibrant green eyes that she hadn't seen in six years.

"I've missed you so much Angel" She whispered, letting go of Kim's face.

The red head staggered backwards hitting a wall, she touched her fingertips to her lips as if she had been kissed by the Devil, was what she had witnessed a memory? Or was it some form of trickery induced by the black haired woman.

"I-I …a-and you…Who are you?" She stuttered, her eyes never leaving the woman.

Ekaterina strode over to Kim and placed a hand on the red head's shoulder "All in time Angel…All in time"

And that was the last thing Kim heard before being sent into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kim was wrapped up in a woolen blanket sitting in an ambulance; she was trying to comprehend the images and the conversation with the woman as well as the kiss.

'_I feel like I know her, she was in my memory, was it a memory? Was it real? Was it induced by something she caused? Why was murder mentioned? Maybe Yori could help me…Maybe Shego could help me….What or who am I?'_ She had asked these questions as soon as she had awoken. It was like a freshly cut wound had been opened and like most wounds she wasn't ready for the salt.

Shego had been watching her partner like an eagle from the second she had seen the rookie laying unconscious on Monkey Fiske's Office, she had seen her partner black out before and was hoping that it wasn't a re-occurring theme.

She walked over to the red head "You alright Princess?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kim smiled at the welcomed intrusion. "Yeah it's just…I-I'm sorry I let her get away" The red head felt guilty, after all, both her partner and herself had been working on the case for nearly a month and she had no idea whether or not Barkin's plan had come into fruitarian.

The pale green woman tsked her tongue, she was about to reattribute her partner, but as she stared into those fearful green eyes, she couldn't help but feel….something. "Hey look, no big …Are you sure that you're o. k though?" She asked almost automatically.

Kim stifled a giggle, whilst Shego raised an eyebrow in response "…What?" she asked defensively.

The red head grinned "Are you sure you wanna know the sitch?" she asked audaciously.

Shego's eyes widened "Oh god I didn't"

"You sure did partner" Kim burst out laughing; it was the finest and most pure laugh she had in a long time since, the Killigan incident.

"Shut up" Shego demanded tilting her head and placing her hands on her hips.

After five minutes Kim's laughs and giggles subsided as she realized that she was still on the job.

"So what happened?" She asked, wiping the mirth away from her eyes.

"Well, we lost both suspects and I have monkey fur all over my suit" Shego informed, dusting off the dirt from her uniform.

Kim sighed "The Captains going to kill us isn't he?" she asked dejectedly.

The pale green woman shrugged "Nah, it's not your fault…Apparently Monkey Fiske just waltzed past Agent Du who was trying to take care of all the strippers and you got knocked out by a robed woman dressed by Darth Vader's personal tailor…By the way, did you get a good look at her?"

Kim thought for a moment, was she ready to lead her partner down 'damned venue'? Was she ready to confront her past demons? Could she trust her demons?

"No" She replied looking off to the right.

Shego accepted her partners answer with a nod.

"O. k, well at least the crew can scan this place and let's just hope that Fiske left something valuable behind, otherwise Barkin will probably kill us"

Kim nodded her head in understanding, but in the back of her mind, the questions kept nagging her in the back of her mind at her.

"Right" She whispered.

When the Captain had arrived at the scene, he was definitely not happy that his officers had not caught monkey Fiske, however seeing as the entire club was under a thorough search, he became somewhat at ease, desperately hoping that someone would find something, _anything, _that would be of value to the case.

When Barkin started ranting about the Upperton crime syndicate, Shego took it as her cue to leave and if anyone tried to protest, she'd have Mr. Plasma to support her motion. Kim on the other hand decided to stay behind and interview some of the strippers, her former co-workers into giving any information on the whereabouts of Fiske, though after a few hours it was all for naught seeing as all of them just worked there and had no in-depth experience in the underworld.

* * *

Kim was walking home; she had changed from her 'club' uniform and just decided to wear green cargo pants and a black turtleneck. Seeing as she was busy interviewing the workers at the bar, she had her mind fully occupied, however as she travelled down the empty road of Upperton city, her mind was bombarded by images and emotions caused by a certain woman in a black robe.

The red head barely noticed apale green woman approaching her. Shego had her hands clasped in her pockets and decided to gently nudge the younger woman with her shoulder. For the second time that night, the rookie was broken from her trance and she welcomed it, when she glanced over at the intruder she smiled. All of this happened in a second as they walked alongside each other.

"You going home? You're heading back a bit early aren't you?" Kim commented.

Shego thought for a second. "Yeah I guess I am"

Truth be told, when she had left everyone back at Monkey Fiske's club, she was reveling in the fact that she didn't have to spend another night in a stripper club, she could just enjoy a nice non-alcoholic drink at her usual pub and have a celebratory one night stand. But as more and more patrons entered the pub, she could feel herself being annoyed at them, they didn't have flair, they didn't and couldn't offer anything; they weren't anything special. So she decided to just walk home and enjoy what was left of her night.

They walked a few minutes in silence, just enjoying each other's company; Shego glanced over and noticed the anxious look on her partners face.

"You know, you did a good job Kimmie" She tried to assure the girl.

Kim was taken aback "Thank-you, though it was kind of hard saying bye to all the girls"

"Aww you going to miss your little friends Princess?" Shego playfully taunted.

The red head shook her head "They weren't really friends, I only worked with them for a month and there were only a few that made me feel welcome, the rest were really bitchy"

Shego replied in mock surprise. "What? You didn't make friends? _And_ you passed judgment? I'm sorry Princess but there's only one judgmental hard ass at the station and that isn't you"

The rookie smiled "But Will has been in that position for so long" she whined playfully.

Shego grinned "Two in one, I'm impressed Kimmie"

They continued walking, Kim was still wandering about the vision or dream that she had, but when she glanced over to her partner she just had to ask a question.

"Shego, do you know who you are?"

"I am woman hear me roar" her partner replied dully.

Kim almost laughed "I can sooo not believe you just said that…that's just ferociously wrong"

Shego only chuckled.

"Seriously though, do you know who you are?" Kim stopped walking, causing the older woman to do the same and turned her body to face her partner.

"Like do you know the person that's in here?" The red head asked again as she pointed a finger to where Shego's heart lay.

Shego raised an eyebrow at the seemingly crazy rookie "Princess you have three seconds to get your finger off my chest"

The red head quickly withdrew her hand, fearing her partner's wrath; Shego just turned and started walking again, which prompted Kim to catch up.

They walked a few leisurely paces before the pale green woman replied.

"I'd like to think that I know who I am, I mean, contrary to annoying belief, I'm more than just a cold hard bitch" She glanced at her partner expecting a caustic remark.

"And I totally agree with you" Was Kim's reply, almost throwing the pale green woman off guard.

Kim just smiled and began to clarify.

"I don't think you're that bad Shego, in fact I think that you tend to just steer away from people so that you don't have to deal with them but also so that you won't get hurt…Or hurt someone…Do you remember the first time we ever had lunch together? You said that you had lost faith in humanity and you're just here because people need to feel protected…But I think that you're a bit more deeper than that…On some level I believe that you actually care for society but you're just too stubborn to admit it"

Everything that Kim had said had been right on the money shot and it surprised the pale green woman that she hadn't just fried the girl when she had started making such personal calls. It surprised her even more when she did not see an ounce of smugness from her partner and yet, being who she was Shego's pride wouldn't allow herself to falter in front of the young woman. Again she stopped walking and faced her companion, her body language indicated that she was about to get defensive, but she didn't care, she needed to demonstrate to the red head who she was and how she wanted to be portrayed.

"Oh yeah Pumpkin, I'm an aggressive, impatient, lazy, underachiever, all of which are hated by people of _your _type, but really, on the inside, there's a warm fuzzy little elf waiting to escape its tiny little confines…Puh-lease" she replied scathingly.

Unfortunately, Kim wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"I don't dislike you Shego; in fact I already think of you as a friend"

Shego groaned _'Does she really have to be so open about all this bullshit? Why can't she just…Leave things as they are?'_

"Why the sudden questions anyway, Cupcake?" She asked in order to steer the conversation away from herself.

"No reason…" Kim tried to assure nonchalantly.

Shego's eye twitched, she could feel her anger rising at the red head's closed off behavior.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a sec Princess…You ask me who I am, then take a stab at the question yourself and then say don't worry? As I recall it, you said that you wanted to become a cop because you wanted to figure out who _you _were"

Kim didn't like where this was going, she almost couldn't believe how easily her partner had turned the conversation around.

"So who are you Kim? How did you become the way you are?" The pale green woman questioned, there was venom in there but there was an actual hint of truth…As if Shego wanted to know the answer as well.

The rookie furrowed her brow and then something clicked "You didn't read my file did you?"

Shego sighed, it seemed like the rookie was going to be mystery for a very long time, she rubbed her forehead in frustration "All I know is that you're a Princess Daisy wannabe that 'loves' to help people"

Kim's features softened "Shego, you believe that everyone in this world is so terrible, you believe that there's an evil in everyone waiting to be freed and you deal with the true megalomaniacs day in and day out…Is it really so bad to believe that there's one person in this entire town that wants to help people, just because it's the right thing to do?"

Shego furrowed her brow and let her partners words sink in.

"No" She finally resigned.

"…" Kim was stunned; she was expecting another outburst or a sarcastic remark at the least.

Shego sighed "Look, I don't agree on why you're helping people, I think it's just plain bullshit that anyone in this world can be so damn…altruistic… But I respect that you're actually willing to try help this bullshit town and its residents…I suppose that sometimes in this crazy world, we need another type of crazy to show us a different way"

The red head grinned; she was making progress "Did we just agree to disagree?"

Shego smirked and shook her head "Come on, let's keep walking"

"Sooo why are you heading back early? It's barely 11, you usually don't get back to the unit until 6am and it's a Friday" Kim asked.

"Stalking doesn't suit you Princess….and how do you know that I just don't get in earlier? I can be quite the ninja"

The red head almost groaned "Do you ever answer a question straight?"

"Do you have to be as straight as an arrow?" Her partner replied automatically.

The rookie raised an eyebrow "What?"

Shego almost slapped herself _'Why the hell did I just ask that?_' "Nothing" She replied quickly.

Kim nodded at the answer and then grinned wickedly at her partner "Soooo, I noticed how you were watching me in the club"

The older woman almost tripped over her own feet "What are you talking about Princess?"

The red head scoffed "Oh come on! Your eyes were glazed, I could see a little bit of drool on the side of your mouth and you soo wanted to touch me"

Shego stopped walking; immediately pursuing a somber face, Kim could only stop as well.

The pale green woman looked down at the pavement and took a deep breath "You're right Kimmie I wanted to touch you…" Kim was shocked by the bold confession...Until Shego smirked.

"Oh I wanted to touch you alright…WITH MY PLASMA!"

The two women, the partners raced through the empty streets of Upperton like two teens wreaking havoc on a Friday night; they received and traded punches and kicks as the Shego's green plasma illuminated the dark city. Nothing else mattered, not the dream that Kim had, not the past that Shego resented or the lack of intimacy she would be receiving that night, it was just them in a wild chase.

It was battle, it was a melee, it was a dance and it was the constitution of their relationship. But to the red head and her partner, it was just another ordinary night.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** A few visitors for our favorite pale green detective.


End file.
